We're All We've Got Remastered
by simonxriley
Summary: A brutal war brought Merrick and Liz together, but it also took a lot from her as well. When Rorke takes her whole family from her, she makes a deal. Herself for her brothers'. But when uncertainty takes hold, she makes the decision that might cost her even more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After I finished and re-read WAWG I decided that I did not like it. So I'm gonna slowly rewrite it. Granted it was the first thing I ever wrote and I've learned quite a bit since then lol. To me personally I felt a lot of areas were rushed because I was being impatient and I felt that I could've done so much more with a few areas in the fic as well. I am going to keep up the original until this rewrite is finished completely so it'll be up for a while, or I just might keep it up all together. Anyways I hope you enjoy this little remastered version of it!**

"Well if you want something done right, do it yourself."

Those were the first words Liz heard as regained consciousness. She blinked her eyes a few times, adjusting them to brightness of the room. The queasiness in her stomach made her want to vomit and she had a decent headache to boot.

When she fully came too she tried to move her arms, when she couldn't, a sudden panic rose in her. Her hands were bound to the chair she was sitting it. Trying her best to get free, but failing. All the struggling did was dig the ropes into her flesh even more. She took a deep breath, settling her nerves, then looked around the room.

Logan was still unconscious on her left, and Hesh and her dad were awake and on her right. But no Merrick. It wasn't hard to figure out it was some sort of fucked up family reunion. Then she saw him, Rorke. Standing all smug next to Logan. They locked eyes, sending a shiver down Liz's spine. She looked away, back towards her dad. He looked a little banged up, Rorke probably had a little fun with him beforehand.

Logan eventually started to stir awake, making her turn to look at him. He groaned before opening his eyes, only Rorke was behind him. He grabbed his hair, yanking his head back.

"You're awake, good! It's nice to have the family back together isn't it?" He walked over a bit until he was in between Logan and Elias. "We're just missing our quiet friend. Where's Keegan?"

He leaned down until he was at eye level with Elias. Liz struggled against the ropes more, feeling them dig into her skin more and more as she tried to get free.

"You know I'm not telling you a damn thing." Elias kept eye contact with Rorke, showing he wasn't gonna give Keegan's location up that easy.

A sudden pride was felt in Liz's stomach, but that quickly faded when Rorke stood up. She saw the shocked look on his face, like he wasn't expecting her dad to hold off on telling him what he wanted to know. That wasn't the issue, when Rorke went for his gun she started to panic again.

"No? Well let me see if I can change your mind." He grabbed his gun from his thigh holster, pointing and shooting it at Logan.

Liz flinched when she heard it go off, thinking it hit her. Only when Logan groaned in pain, she saw she was wrong. Thankfully it looked like he was shot in the shoulder and nowhere fatal. She could hear her dad and Hesh yelling, trying to get Logan's attention. She tried to speak, she wanted to speak, but nothing was coming out. All she could do was look at Logan in shock.

"You're talking to a superior Lieutenant. Show some discipline."

The sound of his voice snapped Liz back to reality, she looked over at them, seeing Rorke look down at her father.

"You were never one of us. You're not a Ghost."

She could hear Rorke scoff, then turn his head away from him, locking eyes with her. She gulped, waiting for what he was about to do next. He turned his attention back to Elias, clenching his fists.

"That's because I'm better than you." Liz watched as he punched her dad in the jaw. "I've always been better than you." Then again. "But you! You call yourself a Ghost. You're nothing. You and your sons are dead. Your name dies with you."

Her eyes widened, fear sinking in. She tried and tried to get free, twisting her wrists against the ropes. She only stopped when she saw Logan rip free of his restraints and go for Rorke's gun. But Rorke was too fast, he immediately grabbed Logan's arm, going for the gun.

"Oh, he's still got a little life in him. Didn't your father ever tell you not to aim guns at people, they could go off."

She saw Rorke was quickly getting the upper hand, Logan kept fighting, trying to get the upper hand back. But when a shot rang out in the room, both Hesh and Liz faltered.

"That's it. Point. It. At. Dad." Another few shots rang out, each hitting Elias in the chest. Rorke ripped the gun from Logan's hand, hitting him over the head. He fell to the ground with a thud, looking up at Rorke and Elias.

Rorke pointed the butt on the gun at him, a satisfied look on his face. "You got fire in ya kid, I like that. Sacrificing your life to save your Captain. You could learn something from him Elias."

"He's my son!"

"Yeah, and he's gonna get to watch you die." He pointed his gun at him, shooting him another three times in the chest.

Rorke threw Elias on the floor next to Logan, groaning in pain as he landed on the hard floor. He walked over to him, putting his boot on his head, stilling him. "You're right Elias. I'm not a Ghost….I'm the man that hunts them, and sends them back to the other side."

He pressed his pistol to the temple of his head, then another shot rang out. And all Liz could do was just watch.

Rorke holstered his pistol again, then yanked Logan up and shoved him back in his chair. She looked over at Hesh, seeing the hurt, and anger in his eyes. Then she looked at her father's lifeless body, the pool of blood getting bigger and bigger.

She felt Rorke's presence behind her, his hands gripping the back of her chair.

"Now I'm gonna ask again, where's Keegan?"

No one said anything. Liz glanced between Hesh and Logan, seeing the anger, hurt and agony in their eyes. She knew more casualties would happen if no one spoke up, and she couldn't lose her brothers' too.

"Colorado, he's in Colorado."

Rorke let go of her chair and walked out of the room. She looked over at Hesh, eyes conveying sadness and a little bit of disappointment.

Rorke returned seconds later, followed by two federation soldiers. "Take the boys, leave the girl."

The two soldiers grabbed Hesh and Logan, both struggling to get out of their grasp. But when a gun was pressed to Hesh's temple they both stop and was ushered out of the room. Leaving her and Rorke…..alone.

He grabbed his chair Logan was sitting in, placing it in front of hers. He sat down, tapping the gun idly on his thigh. She kept glancing down at it, wondering if he was going to use it on her.

"Why is he in Colorado?"

"Briefing JSOC." She closed her eyes and sighed, cursing herself for giving up Keegan's location.

"When will he be back?" He leaned forward in his seat, bringing the gun in front of him.

"6 hours, but that was when you gassed us. He's probably back by now, or should be."

Her gaze left his, drifting over to her father's lifeless body. The pool of blood drifting closer and closer to where they sat.

"That gives us an hour, perfect time to get acquainted," He placed his gun back in it's holster. The playful tone in his voice sent a shiver down her spine. "If everything goes as planned you'll be with me soon."

"What do you mean?" The queasiness in her stomach returned, she didn't like where this was going.

"All I know is the big boss wants you alive. Not before you watch everyone you care about die." He looked over at her father and scoffed. "Junior in the other room ruined my fun."

She looked down at the floor, tears starting to well in her eyes. "Why me? I thought the Ghosts were the reason why the Federation couldn't fully invade, why keep me alive?" She hoped Keegan had a plan, if not Rorke's plan will succeed, leaving her alone in this cruel world. "Unless you're lying about the 'big boss' wanting me and it's for your own fucked up agenda."

"You have a mouth on you, you know that?" He crossed his arms and raised a brow.

Liz scoffed. "I'm aware." She took a deep breath, then locked eyes with him. "Look I'm sorry for what my father did to you all those years ago and I can't even begin to understand what you've gone through. But my brothers' and I are innocent in all this."

"I don't want your damn apology."

"Well…..then you can go fuck yourself for all I care."

He let out a humorous laugh and stood up. He grabbed her arm, forcing her to stand up. He led her through hallway after hallway, they all looked the same to her. It wasn't until she saw the cords that she knew where he was taking her. Back to where they were ambushed.

The monitors came into view, along with a bunch of Federation soldiers.

A sigh of relief left her when she saw her brothers' and Merrick on their knees in the middle of the room. They all looked fine, considering. Rorke brought her over to them, shoving her down onto her knees. She groaned as they hit the hard tiles on the floor.

"Did he touch you?" asked Logan, eyes scanning her body for any signs of struggle.

"No." She looked over at Hesh, seeing the heartbreak and rage in his eyes.

"Hey Liz, we'll get out of here don't worry." She looked over at Merrick, giving him a small smile.

"I hope so." She watched Rorke call over one of the soldiers, they walked out of ear shot, probably not wanting her or any of then eavesdropping on them. After they were done talking, Rorke left the room.

The Federation soldier returned to where they knelt - giving the soldier who held them at gunpoint his orders.

"Boss wants the youngest one alive."

He pulled his gun from his thigh holster, pointing it at Hesh's head. Her heart dropped, this was it, this was how she was going to lose her family. She couldn't bare the thought of watching another family member die, so she darted her eyes to the buildings across from where they were.

A sudden reflection caught her eye. That building was empty or at least it was. Then relieve flooded her when she realized it was from a sniper's scope.

 _Keegan._


	2. Chapter 2

Liz had never been so happy to see Keegan in her life. And she was thankful he was an expert marksman, the first bullet nearly grazed her head.

The Federation soldiers that were left in the room were dazed and confused, looking at each other as if one of them shot the soldier dead. Thankfully for them, the Federation's incompetence gave them enough time for Merrick, Hesh and Logan to surprise attack them.

Liz tried to help, wanted too. But with her still bound hands she couldn't. So she stayed on the ground trying to get the ropes off her wrists.

"Hesh, Logan cover me."

Next thing Liz saw was him in front of her. "I got you Liz, don't worry."

He cut the ropes on her wrists in a single motion, then gave her a gun. After taking out the rest of the soldiers that flooded into the room she got up and took a Remington R5 off one of the bodies, knowing it would be more useful than a pistol.

"Hey, Merrick?"

He walked over to her after telling everyone to grab a weapon and some ammo. "Yeah?"

His voice was soft, like it always was when they were alone or close together. She liked it, liked seeing the softer side of the consummate professional. But she couldn't tell what was between them. Friendship? Or was it something different. She liked him though, that she knew. Ever since he pulled down his mask after Hesh tried to fight him on the chopper. Since them she seemed to gravitate to the older man, always by his side when not on missions.

"Thanks and are you okay?"

"A few broken ribs but you don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." He gave her a small smile, reassuring her he'll be fine.

"I'm a worrier, I worry." She shrugged her shoulders and returned the smile. They became quiet after that, avoiding eye contact like there was still a bunch more to say.

Liz was about to say something, only Hesh beat her to the punch. "We should move."

Hesh led the way, followed by Logan, Merrick and Liz who was covering their six. She didn't want to leave Merrick's side, as silly as that sounded. Coming to the door leading out they heard some voices from the other room. Not knowing how many, Hesh and Logan stacked up against the wall while Merrick and Liz covered.

"You'd think these guys would have heard something." Logan stated as he reloaded his gun.

"Mmm, can we just get this over with?" asked Liz

A part of her just wanted to flea far from this place. Away from the memory of watching her father being murdered in front of her. Away from Rorke. Deep down she knew they would need to take it slow, Merrick was injured and they were all hilariously outnumbered and outgunned. There was no way the could speed their way to safety.

Hesh opened the door, using the first Fed as a shield while he took out the rest with Logan. Liz couldn't get a good shot in, neither could Merrick so they let them take care of it. Luckily there wasn't many soldiers in there, making Hesh and Logan take them out with ease.

"Hesh grab that radio and see if you can contact Keegan."

While Hesh grabbed the closest radio and try to get in contact with Keegan, Liz saw Merrick leaning against a table. She could tell he was in more pain then he was letting on. She knew from experience, broken ribs weren't fun, especially when you're trying to fight your way through a plethora of bad guys.

"Hey, put your arm around me, I'll help keep you steady." said Liz as she wrapped her arm around his waist. And thankfully to her, he obliged.

"You know, this supposed to be the other way around." He gave her an apologetic smile. "I should be helping you."

"You got the worst out of all of us and besides I'm not even injured. But I probably look like a hot mess."

"No. You look like your normal gorgeous self."

She nearly choked on her own saliva. Her mind started to race with the endless possibilities. What did he mean? And has he always thought of like that? She started to smile to herself only to have it quickly fade so no one would question why she was smiling.

"Don't lie!"

Merrick looked down at her, conveying with his eyes that he was telling the truth. "I'm not, I wouldn't lie to you. When we get out of this I, I have something to confess to you."

Her heart skipped a beat, did he mean what she thinks he means? Time would tell. At that moment she hoped they could make it through the hotel in one piece, rendezvous with Keegan, and find an exfil within the next hour. But she knew that was unrealistic

"That makes the two of us." .

"Did you get a hold of Keegan?" asked Merrick

"Yeah he's working his way through the kitchen. We'll meet him there."

The kitchen was close, they got there within a minute. And just in time to see Keegan burst through the doors.

"Enemies approaching." Keegan glanced to the door he just came through to the rest of the team.

"How many?" asked Hesh

"Too many to take on." He looked into a dim lighted room, then back to them. "We can hide in here."

Keegan's plan seemed to work, all the Federation soldiers ran past them, except for one. Keegan took him out with ease. They started to make their way to the atrium when the comms went off.

"Merrick, Hesh, Logan, Liz. Good luck!" Then the comms shut off again.

"Thanks for the shout out asshole."

Liz chuckled. Once they made their way to the atrium they spotted a bunch of Feds heading their way. They took cover behind the wall short wall on the stairs.

"We have a dozen or so tangos coming up the atrium." said Keegan

"Kick it off."

Keegan grabbed a grenade off his belt, pulling the pin and sending it flying into the enemies directions. It stopped them from advancing and made them dash for cover. Which made it a little easier to pick them off. Once the first wave was taken care of they made it through the casino part of the hotel. Only to stop in their tracks and take cover as another wave came through the gates.

"Jesus how many men did he fucking bring? This is getting ridiculous." said Liz as she reloaded her Remington.

"Looks like he brought a small army."

Liz jumped when she heard Merrick's voice right next to her. She never even saw he was in a prone position next to her. But luckily for them they had the high ground. It didn't take long for the second wave to be taken out and they made their way towards the gate.

Keegan quickly held the gate open for them to go through. As soon everyone was through they started to make it through the rooms, only to be ambushed once again. This time the Feds used the same gas they did earlier when they captured them. They started to run back down the hall, hoping to lose them. That was short lived when another group came around the corner.

Liz was thanking every God there was that Keegan was quick on his feet as he rammed through the nearest door.

"We can jump here." said Keegan as he shot out the window.

This wasn't how Liz thought her day would go. Sliding down a building and falling directly on your back isn't fun, the complete opposite really. She groaned in pain and Merrick was above her seconds later, lending her a helping hand.

"There, we're even now."

"Ha ha funny." She brushed herself off and grabbed her gun. She was grateful they landed outside, but that gratefulness quickly turned to fear/annoyance when she saw more Feds coming their way.

"If we can make it to the beach I can find us an exfil." said Keegan

Liz was in Keegan's debt for this, hell all of them were. If it wasn't for him they would all be dead and she would be with Rorke.

"Alright, take your time. We're gonna be heavily outnumbered on this."

Getting out of the city was more of a hassle than Liz and the boys expected. Between the waves of enemies, Riley getting injured and the few Federation aircraft's it was a miracle any of them were still alive. Rorke really wanted then dead, that's for sure.

Almost out of ammo with who knows how many Feds were left, she didn't dare push up. Keegan and Hesh did while Liz and Merrick covered Logan who was carrying an injured Riley. When Hesh yelled it was clear to advance forward, they did. Only to have two more enemy helicopters show up.

"Fuck." mumbled Liz

They didn't have _that_ kind of fire power to take them out. The only plausible way to taken them was to have Keegan take out the pilots. She took a deep breath - about to advance forward until one of the chopper blew up. She looked around confused until she heard two Grumman F-14 Tomcats fly by. Then she let out a relieved sigh.

"You guys need a ride outta here?" asked the helicopter pilot as they advanced forward.

"Hell Yeah."

Once everyone was safely aboard the chopper they set out for the U.S.S Liberator.

The ride seemed endless, all she could see was ocean stretched over the horizon. Everyone one quiet, mourning in their own way. Liz knew things were about to drastically changed and so did everyone else, she could feel it in the atmosphere around them. Merrick was now their commanding officer - something she would have to get use too.

Eventually the U.S.S Liberator came into view, she let out a sigh. Merrick and Riley would need to get checked out for their injuries and Hesh was on a warpath. Even if he hasn't said much since Vegas, Liz could tell he was.

As soon as the chopper landed everyone got out. Hesh didn't say anything, he just walked inside, leaving the rest of the team on the gallery. She turned to Logan who was helping Riley off the chopper.

"Logan why don't you get Riley checked out and then check on Hesh. I don't want him being alone."

Logan picked up Riley again and turned to her. "Yeah, that's a good idea. What are you going to do?"

"I need to talk to Merrick about something. I'll find you later."

"Okay." After that he turned and walked inside.

"I'll get a hold of command, tell them what happened. I'll find you guys later and tell you what command wants us to do."

Liz and Merrick nodded then watched Keegan walk inside. Leaving them both alone on the gallery. She turned to him, linking their arms together. "Come on. Let's get you checked out."

 **xXx**

Liz was sitting in one of the chairs outside the infirmary while Merrick gets checked out. The more she thought about the confession Merrick needed to tell her, the more her mind raced. Did he have the mutual feelings for her? Or was it false hope on her end? Either way she was going to find out very soon.

Luckily she didn't have to wait long since Merrick came out seconds later. She stood up, giving him a small smile as he walked over to her. "You're done faster than I thought."

"Yeah, there's not much you can do for broken ribs."

"That's true." She saw the bottle of painkillers in his hand. It brought back memories of when she had broken ribs, breathing even caused pain. "So what now? I'm sure you don't want to confess whatever it is you're confessing in the middle of the infirmary."

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. Wincing at the pain. "No I don't. There's not many private places around here, but I think I know the place. Your dads office."

"Don't you mean your office? And yeah, that could work."

They walked down to his office in silence, Liz fiddled with her hands as she waited for him to open the door, letting her go in first. It was exactly how he left it, just no dad. She heard the door shut behind her and then lock. She turned to him with an arch brow.

"I really don't want to be interrupted when I tell you this. Hell I'm not even sure if you want to hear this and I'm sorry if this changes things between us."

Liz could see the slight panic in his eyes and the uncertainty. Then he walked over to her until they were mere inches apart. They locked eyes - getting lost in them. Then he took a deep breath, scrunching his face at the pain before he continued.

"Liz, I love you! I have since the moment I laid eyes on you in no man's land. You took my breath away. And since that day all I ever wanted to do was spend every waking minute with you. I was never one for dating, especially with this life and I wasn't going to mention this to you but I felt like you needed to know. I've nearly lost you to many times in the short amount of time we've known each other and I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I never told you."

She scanned his face, looking for any signs that he was lying. When she found none all she could do was stare at him. So he did feel the same.

He began to mistake her quietness for rejection - sadness increasing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that. I think I should go." He turned to leave and Liz eyes went wide. She grabbed his arm to stop him, making him turn to look at her.

"I've loved you from the moment you put Hesh in his place. You have been by my side from the moment I joined and you were always the first person to check on me when I got injured. Of 'course I feel the same way Tom, you have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you."

A smile of sheer happiness graced his face, she almost couldn't believe it belonged to the same man. He brought his hand up, cupping her cheek. His thumb grazed over her smooth skin. Then he leaned down and kissed her lips.

It felt like her brain was short wiring, it didn't seem real.

He broke the kiss after a moment, smiling down at her. "I'm happy I got that off my chest."

"Me too." She smiled up at him, then glanced around the room. It felt weird without her dad there. "I'm going to miss him."

"Me too! He was a great man….and a good leader."

Tears started to well in her eyes, it was now settling in that she was never going to see him again, or even speak to him. She knew it would happen eventually, but not like this. Not when she was just getting back on good terms with him.

Merrick noticed the tears in her eyes and pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist - face snuggling into his chest. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help it.

"I'm here Liz, I'm here. Everything will get better, we'll find and kill that asshole. I promise."

She looked up at him with a tear stained face. "Thank you!"

Liz calmed herself down - wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You have me, you _always_ will." He leaned down to kiss her forehead, then pulled away to get a better look at her.

"I'm happy I do!" She smiled over at him, her brown eyes gazing into his hazel ones. "And you have me too."

He walked back over to her, his hands grabbed her hips, hoisting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist, feeling the bulge in his pants. She bit her lip, anticipating what's to hopefully come.

He laid her on the desk and pulled back, looking up and down her lean body. Her legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist, feeling the bulge in his pants grow bigger and bigger against her crotch.

Merrick leaned down again, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin on her neck. His hand trailed down her side until it was at the hem of her shirt - he locked eyes with her as his hand cupped her bra covered breast.

She softly moaned when he squeezed it, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. Liz looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. "Sit on the chair."

"What? Why?" He looked down at her confused.

"Just do it please."

"Okay."

She dropped her legs, letting him go to the chair. He sat down with a sigh, then watched her.

Liz toed of her shoes, then stood up. She began to unbutton her pants, pulling them down to her ankles along with her underwear. Merrick's eyes widened, and his pants felt a little too tight.

She moved her pants to the side, watching Merrick unbutton his pants to have his very hard cock spring free. She licked her lips, he looked to be a good six inches with a nice girth.

She walked over and straddled him, then took his member into her hand - stroking it a few times. Her hand moved up and down his length, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

L-Liz I….I need to be in you."

She let go of his cock, then moved until his cock head was at her entrance. She slowly slid down his length until he bottomed out. They both moaned, Merrick's head fell back against the chair as his cock was engulfed in that glorious heat.

Liz began to move once she was adjusted to his size. Her hips bucking slowly against his as she rode him.

Merrick's hands gripped her hips, guiding her down harder and faster onto his cock. All those fantasy's he had of her were starting to come true, he just never thought it would take the death of their commanding officer to make them.

She started to hide her face in the crook of her neck the closer she got to her orgasm. Then she cried out as her muscles pulsated around his member. He still pounded into her as she rode it out, then he stopped, moaning her name as he came.

Liz stayed in the crook of his neck, trying to catch her breath as his cock throbbed inside her.

He kissed her temple a few time, making her giggle. "That was perfect!"

"Really?" She lifted her head to look at him, cheeks tinted red. "You think that?"

"I know that!" He grabbed her hands, intertwining them in his. "Liz I've wanted this for so long….I've wanted you."

A small smile graced her face, but quickly faltered. She got off his lap - grabbing her underwear and pants and pulled them on. "So does the Federation."

"What?" He tucked himself back in his pants and stood up. "What do you mean the Federation wants you?"

She could hear the panic in his voice, and she couldn't blame him. She would act the same way if she was in his shoes. Liz sighed and turned around to look at him. The worry in his eyes pulled at her heart, seeing the consummate professional break down his walls was something she never thought were plausible. Until now that is.

"When I was left with Rorke, he said the leader wanted me. I didn't believe it at first, until he brought me out to watch you and my brothers' die."

"I'm not gonna let that happen Liz, I promise."

Her eyes adverted to the tiled floor, she closed her eyes and sighed. It was only a matter of time before they run into Rorke again, and who says he wouldn't try and grab her right then and there? They were greatly outnumbered and the Federation could easily swarm a band of five people, give or take.

"Let's be realistic here Tom, we can try and prevent it from happening, but it still can." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He seemed to be taken aback by her words, making her sigh. "Look, it's sweet that you want to protect me, it is. But that promise isn't going to be easy to keep and I don't want you beating yourself up if it fails. I care about you too much for you to have that kind of weight on your shoulders."

He walked over to her, cupping her cheek. "I know you're right, but that doesn't mean I won't try."

"You're stubborn you know that?" She leaned up placing a kiss on his lips. "Just don't do anything drastic."

"No promises." He kissed her forehead, walking over to the door and unlocking it. "I finally got you Liz, I'm not having that asshole take you away."

"You're acting like he already has." She sighed and sat down on one of chairs. "The only reason Rorke made me sit with you in Vegas was to see you guys die in front of me. If he didn't do that then I would be with him right now."

Merrick shook his head as he walked back over to her, sitting in the chair next to her. She picked at her fatigues, thinking back on what Rorke said. It made her wonder why the Federation wanted her, and it was clear as day that Rorke liked her.

"Asshole. I wonder why, he could've just kept you with him, what was the point on bringing you out with us?"

"If I watched you all die, I wouldn't have a reason to escape. And I think that's what he wanted."

"Thank god for Keegan." He grabbed her hand that was dangling off the chair, holding it in is. "I think we owe him a drink."

"A drink? We owe him more than that. So what now?"

With Elias' death and the Federation inching closer and closer to victory there wasn't a lot to do, but she was curious either way. Maybe command had a plan up their sleeves, then again they were the ones that told them to bring Rorke in alive and that didn't go as planned. So Liz's faith with command was near zero.

"That's for sure." Merrick chuckled. "We're taking everything we have into the heart of Federation territory, including our last carrier. This war has gone on for far too long."

Liz nodded. He took her hand in his, pulling her onto his lap as he sat down in the nearest chair. "As for us, I hope we live a long, happy life together."

"That sounds nice." She hummed - thinking about her and Merrick moving into a house together somewhere, and who knows they might even have a family one day.

She moved her leg, hearing a crackling sound of plastic from his pants pocket made her stop and look at him with a raised brow. His eyes widened, and fear took over. "Shit. I had a condom in my pocket. You're on the pill right?"

"No!"

Liz watched his face falter, and both hands scrubbed down his face, groaning. "Shit."

"I'm just joking, of course I am."

She laughed when she saw him visibly relaxed under her. The stiffness in his body quickly disappearing. "Don't do that to me Liz."

"I saw the opportunity and I took it. Besides don't you think I would've asked if you had a condom if I wasn't on the pill?" She laughed and arched her brow again. "Also how long have you had that condom in your pocket?"

Merrick wrapped his arms around her waist, snuggling his face into the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent. She smelled of vanilla, with a rosy scent and the faint stench of sex from their long overdue coupling.

"That's true. And I was going to confess my feeling for you back in Vegas, Rorke ruined it." He looked up at her, gazing into each others eyes. "I figured we wouldn't have taken it slow, if we did become a couple."

"That was true, we didn't take it slow." Liz laughed - placing her hand on top of his that resided on her thigh. "With the world we live in, we don't have the luxury of taking it slow."

"Yeah, that part kinda sucks, doesn't it?" He scratched at his beard and sighed. "Not knowing when our last day on Earth will be, is a pain in the ass."

"But it makes _this_ more special." She gestured to the both of them with a smirk on her face. "Even if we only have a short amount of time together, it'll be worth it."

"Correction, we're gonna have a long time together."

"You know what I mean Thomas." She chuckled and shook her head. "I should go check on Hesh and Logan."

Liz got off his lap and fixed her shirt. "Okay, I should find Keegan anyways, see what command said about this whole ordeal."

"Okay." She leaned up, kissing his lips.

Merrick hummed into the kiss, then pulled away and looked down at her. "I'm never gonna get use to that."

"Good!"

 **xXx**

Liz walked into the sleeping quarters where she saw Hesh and Logan sitting on one of the bottom bunks. Behind them was Riley, who looked to be sleeping.

Logan looked up once he heard footsteps on the floor - his face staying neutral. "There you are. That talk with Merrick went long than I thought, what was it about?"

She walked over and sat down next to him, giving Riley a few pats on the head. Hesh looked up, that's when she saw how red his eyes were. "It was personal, I'll tell you later. How are you guys holding up?"

Logan glanced over at Hesh who hung his head again, then turned back to her. "Not good. What about you?"

"About as good as I can be."

Logan nodded. "I can't believe he's gone. It doesn't seem real."

"I want Rorke!"

Liz and Logan both turned towards Hesh. Seeing the anger in his eyes and his hands clenched together in fists made her stomach queasy. He was on a warpath and there was little stopping him.

"Hesh, no. It's too dangerous."

He scoffed and stood up. "I don't care, I'm gonna find him and send him back to whichever hell he crawled out from."

"No!" Liz said sternly. "The only way we'll be able to beat Rorke is together. Not going half cocked into battle. And I might have a plan, but you're not going to like it."

Hesh dropped his shoulders - shaking his head. "I know you're right, but this is dad. He shouldn't have died like _that_. But what's your plan?"

She watched as he sat back down on the bunk with a sigh. "When I was left alone with Rorke, he said the Federation's leader wanted me. I could tell there was more to it. I think Rorke wants me as well, I could tell by the way he looked at me."

"Liz…."

She held up her hand, making Logan stop talking. "Just hear me out alright. I know I would be doing something you'd both disapprove of, but it could help us in the long run."

"And what's that?" Hesh asked after a moment.

"I go to Rorke and the Federation." She watched as both of their faces falter. "I would rather spend however long sharing a bed with a man I don't even know than seeing everyone I care about dying. And I would find a way to escape anyways."

"That's a horrible fucking plan Liz! No, if we're going to take out Rorke, it's gonna be together. Like you said." Logan said as he placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a small squeeze.

"Okay, I just thought I'd put it out there."

"Well, not again. God I didn't need to see that imagine of you and Rorke fucking. That's just awkward…..and wrong."

"Oh my god. Let's change the subject."

"Did Merrick say when we're going to get dads body?" Hesh asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"No. But I'm sure we'll go back in a few days and get it. We just need to wait for Rorke and the Feds to move out first."

Hesh nodded. She hated seeing him this upset, but he was the closest to their dad and it would've hit him the hardest. "No matter what happens, I just want you guys to know, that I love you."

"We love you too Liz. What's gotten into you?"

Liz sighed and stood up. "I don't say it enough. That I love you. This war made me reckless and angry and I pushed you all away for years. I didn't mean too, and I'm sorry."

Hesh and Logan both got up, walking the few feet to where Liz stood. They both wrapped their arms around her in a tight hug.

"We know you didn't mean too and we know you didn't want this life. But _we_ should be the ones apologizing, not you. You needed us and we weren't there, and we'll never be able to take back those years. But Liz, we're here now and that's never going to change!"

Liz shut her eyes tightly, letting the tears slide down her cheeks. The years of regret will be something she'll have to live with for the rest of her life, but finding peace with her brothers' was more worth it than that regret.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 5 days, 5 long days since Elias' death. After the held a little funeral for him Liz finally told Hesh, Logan and Keegan about her and Merrick. Their reactions were a lot better than she thought they would be, especially her brothers'. Keegan bounced up and down in joy, acting more like a little kid than a 38 year old scout sniper. Logan stared at her in disbelief while Hesh said he was happy for her. All in all it felt good that everyone finally knew about them.

Liz was in the cafeteria doodling in her little purple journal, with her tray of untouched food to her left. From her peripheral she saw someone sit down in front of her, glancing up she saw it was Keegan.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's in a meeting with command."

Keegan took a bite of his sandwich, glancing down to see what she was drawing. It wasn't much just a doodle of a shark.

"You like sharks?" Keegan said with a mouthful of food and gesturing to the doodle.

"Matter of fact, I do."

"Maybe Elias should have tasked you with instead of Logan during that mission." He let out a laugh and took another bite.

"Why?" She looked up from her journal, amused.

"All I heard from Logan was 'oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck' every time we saw a shark. I don't think he's a fan."

Liz laughed. He was right though, Logan didn't like them. Actually he hated them with every fiber of his being and question why she was obsessed with them. "No, no he's not."

"Can I ask why you're drawing a shark?" He arched his brow, taking another bite.

"Well we're on an aircraft carrier. The ocean is below and to each side of us. Sharks live in the ocean."

"No need to be sarcastic missy." He shook his head and laughed.

"Well don't ask things that require a sarcastic answer."

Keegan glared at her before going back to his food. They stayed silent for a moment, Liz went back to her doodle, coloring in some parts with her black pen. When she first met Keegan in the middle of no man's land, she thought he was the quiet keep-to-himself kind of guy. She was right, partially. He was quiet, until you got close to him.

"Are you gonna eat that?"

Liz pushed the tray closer to him. "No, help yourself."

"You know, I'm really surprised Merrick actually told you. I thought for sure he would've kept it a secret. I'm happy he didn't, you two were made for each other!"

She set her pen down, giving Keegan her full attention. "Thanks! Did he ever tell you he had a crush on me?"

"No, but I've known him for a long time. After your dad and I rescued you in Santa Monica and you, Hesh and Logan were talking with him while Merrick and I were up with the pilots, I noticed him glancing at you. Trying to make it seem casual. And then how he was always by your side afterwards and the way he looked at you when he thought no one was watching. It was pretty self explanatory."

"I'm happy he confessed."

"I'm sure you are." He chuckled. "You two are like bunny rabbits, you might want to cut back before there's a little Merrick running around."

"I wouldn't mind that." Merrick said from behind her. He kissed the top of her head, then sat down next to her.

She turned to him with a raised brow. "Really?"

"Yeah? Why?" He gave her a questionable look.

Kids have always been a gray area to her, but deep down she wouldn't mind having a little one of her own. "No reason. How'd the meeting go?"

"Like every other meeting with command. I'll debrief everyone later."

Liz and Keegan both nodded. She went back to her doodle and Keegan to his food. She almost messed it up when she felt Merrick's hand creeping up her thigh. She smirked, and went back to her drawing, letting him have his fun.

"I'm gonna go find Logan, you two lovebirds have fun." He got up and left. Leaving the two 'lovebirds' alone.

She scoffed at the compliment and shook her head.

"You wanna go back to my office?" He shot her a suggestive look, making her laugh.

"As much as I'm loving all the sex, Keegan's right. We should take a tiny break. 'Cause I'm actually pretty sore. But if you still want to go back to your office I'm all for it."

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was being too rough." He gave her an apologetic look.

"You're not, my bodies just not use to it, that's all." She gave him a small smile. She hasn't been this sore since she joined the Army, but it was a good sore.

"You sure? Yeah, let's head back."

"I'm sure."

They got up and headed for his office. That's where most of their time together was spent, everywhere else was too occupied. Here they had privacy. Liz sat down in her normal spot, Merrick sat next to her. She pulled out her journal to finish the doodle.

Merrick noticed Liz huddled over the little journal on the edge of seat, a small smile tugging on his lips. He could easily recall all the times he spotted her doodling or writing in that little thing wherever they were.

"What're you drawing?"

"A shark." She picked up the journal, showing him the unfinished product.

"You should make a living out of this."

She set the journal back down on the edge of the chair. "Drawing? I don't think so."

"Why not? You're fantastic at it."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks. And I don't know, it can be quite time consuming depending on what I'm drawing."

Merrick leaned over, kissing her forehead. "Maybe it's something to think about in the future."

"Maybe." She finished her picture, shutting the journal and placing it on the desk. "Or maybe I'll keep it as a hobby."

"Whatever you say dear."

She laughed at the sarcastic tone in his voice. Then she straddle him, making his eyes widen for a brief second, but long enough for Liz to notice. She wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a firm kiss onto his lips.

She pulled away after a moment, the kiss still lingering on their lips. She sighed. "Out of curiosity, did Hesh tell you about my 'genius' plan?"

"If it had to do with Rorke, yes he did."

There wasn't an ounce of anger or disappointment in his voice, making her feel more at ease. "I don't know what to do."

"What does your heart say?"

She looked down, staring at the gray shirt he was wearing. "It says that I should choose Rorke." She got off his lap with a sigh - pacing back and forth. "I just think it would be a better option, if I willingly go to him. Maybe it would do some good."

"They would brainwash you Liz, then you would be stuck with a bunch of people who want nothing more than to use you as a weapon. Are you really okay with that?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to him. "Of course I'm not. When I was left with Rorke I learned a few things. Things that could potentially help us in the long run."

Merrick sighed, and shrugged his shoulders. "What were they?"

"That Rorke only wanted to kill my father, and doesn't really care about the rest of the Ghosts. And that the Feder….he wants me." She pinched the bridge of her nose - sighing. "I know how this sounds, it's just…..I don't know."

"Then why did we even get together when you were going to leave for Rorke?" He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"I never said I was leaving. Hesh and Logan would have a fit if I did, and they would come after me. Also I don't even know where to begin on finding Rorke." She scoffed and leaned against the desk. "A part of me thinks Rorke deserves better."

The last part came out as a whisper, but Merrick heard nonetheless.

"You can't be serious? He killed your father right in front of you." They locked eyes and she could see the disbelief in them. She couldn't blame him, even she thought she was mad, then again she was the only one that thought about the bigger picture.

"Who left him to die in the first place? My father. He could have easily right his wrong when we captured him back at that industrial complex, he didn't. Which isn't a surprise, he never apologizes for all of his wrong doings anyways. Rorke and I have more in common than you think."

"We all would've died or been captured if we didn't leave him. And Rorke was the one to betray us, not the other way around. He joined the enemy."

Liz looked at him in disbelief, than anger settled in her eyes. "You can't be that fucking delusional. Then again you were never wronged by my father." She scoffed and shook her head. "I was 14 when this war started. My dreams went up in flames and I became lost...confused and the people I needed the most tossed me to the side like I didn't matter. I became reckless, not caring if I injured myself or anyone around me. After a while I pushed them away. It wasn't until I nearly ended my life for us to all start talking again. But he still never apologized for what he did."

She watched him falter, and shoulders drop in defeat. He stood up - walking over to her. His hands rubbed up and down her arms, trying to calm her down. "I I'm sorry, I didn't know. The Rorke decision is yours, I'm not going to stop you."

"Of course you didn't know. Would he really tell you he neglected his own child? As for Rorke, I guess I'll figure it out once I see him again." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "So what's commands brilliant plan?"

"When we attack the Federation Hesh and Logan will be apart of the first assault. You and Keegan will be apart of the second. I'll be in Elias' seat, coordinating your resources."

"Oh. I'm sure there's more, but it's best to wait until you debrief all of us."

Merrick backed away and sighed. "Just to let you know, me, you and Keegan are leaving for the nearest base tonight. Hesh and Logan are staying here."

"Okay." She didn't look at him, keeping her attention on the floor. He let out another sigh and sat back down on the chair. The atmosphere between them was becoming awkward, and Liz wanted out. This was the first time she's ever told anyone about that suicide attempt and now she felt like crap. After a moment she finally looked up. "That was the first time I told anyone about that suicide attempt."

She walked over to the other seat and plopped down with a sigh.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to bring it up, that's your business. It's just a lot to take in….with your dad I mean." He leaned forward, scrubbing a hand down his face.. "You think you know someone."

"Yeah. The more I look back on my childhood, the more I realize he wanted us to be like him. From encouraging us to join the military to the stupid training sessions he'd put us through as we grew. In the end he got what he wanted, I didn't." She walked over to the other seat and sat down with a sigh. "Maybe I'll smack Rorke instead. He killed him and now I'm stuck being angry and left with so many unanswered questions."

She turned towards Merrick's direction when she heard him laugh, a small smile on her face.

"I would love to see that." He grabbed her hand, holding it in his. "I'm sorry you're stuck living a life you didn't want."

"Thanks. The only good thing is that I met some really incredible people." She winked at him and laughed. "We've talked enough about myself, now let's talk about the fact you wouldn't mind us having a child."

"I didn't mean now, but in the future. I personally think you would make a great mom and I wouldn't be that careless when we have sex."

Liz nodded and tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair. "I do wants kids but at the same time the thought of being a mom terrifies me. Maybe the feeling will change over time. I also love that we've only known each other for a few weeks now and you already want me to be the mother of your children."

"Is that jumping the gun?" He arched a brow, scanning her face. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel uncomfortable, then again she already knew.

"If we weren't in the middle of a 10 year long war than yeah, just a bit." She chuckled and re-positioned herself on the chair. "In a way it's also kind of heartwarming."

Tom gently tugged on her arm, making her stand up, then tugged again until she was back on his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her neck. "Just tell me when you're ready."

"I can do that."

xXx

With everyone still busy around the carrier, they got the bunk room to themselves for the briefing. Merrick went over everything from start to finish and apparently all of this was going to take place 2 days from now.

"We leave in an hour, I'll leave you alone with your brothers'." Merrick said before leaving the room with Keegan.

Liz saw the uncertainty in their eyes and finally spoke up. "I'll be fine, I'll have Keegan with me."

"I know, dad always told me to look out for you...and Logan. I can't if you're not with us."

She walked over to her locker to grab her bag. "We're already spread thin, what if I don't go with Keegan and we lose him? I'm going to be fine."

She tossed her bag onto the table in the middle of the room, then grabbed her standard uniforms before walking over to the bag and putting them in.

"I know that too Liz. Maybe I'm just making up for lost time." Hesh walked over to the table, leaning against it in front of her.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "You can't make up for lost time Hesh. No matter how badly you want too. I needed that distance and I don't regret it."

"I know you did." Logan said. "And we've could've been better brothers'. We can't make up for lost time, but we can make sure we don't lose any from now on."

Hesh nodded, then sighed.

Liz gathered the rest of her things, and slung her bag over her shoulder. "I should get going."

"Okay. Be careful Liz." Logan said as he hugged her.

"I will and you guys be careful too and don't do anything heroic."

"We won't."

She hugged Hesh, then headed out the door.

xXx

Liz got into the chopper followed by Merrick who took a seat next to her. Keegan was already seat in one of the seats in front of them, with his rifle in his lap.

"Since you two will have a room to yourselves, I'm sure the baby making will commence."

Liz rolled her eyes and shook her head. As did Tom. "Keegan we are using birth control and I don't think having a child when there's a war going on is a good idea."

"To each their own."

"Oh Keegan."

The ride to the base was only 2 hours, and she was beyond exhausted. All she wanted to do was pass out.

When they got to their room, she dropped her bag at the foot of the bed, toes her shoes off and took her pants off before climbing into bed. Merrick turned around after putting his bag on the chair to see her already cozied up in bed.

"Give me a second and I'll join you."

Liz watched him toe off his shoes, then take off his pants and toss them on the back of the chair. She pulled the covers down, patting the spot with her hand. He chuckled and got in bed next to her.

She snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. He started playing with her hair, twirling it through his fingers. It felt therapeutic and eventually lulled her to sleep. They were both still in their gray standard shirts. Typical Ghost attire. Grays on grays on grays. The only thing not gray in his life, was the young women asleep in his arms.

He never realized how hard her life has been and he was grateful she told him. In a way it even brought them closer. He never thought in his 41 years of life he would find love. But here that love was, sleeping peacefully in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to protect her, and in this life, that was a hard promise to keep. He wanted nothing more for this war to end and settle down with Liz. To come home to her every night, and who knows, maybe even have a little Merrick running around like Keegan wants so badly. That seemed like the perfect life. Every time his eyes started to close, he would jerk himself awake. Eventually deciding he should actually get some sleep, he kissed Liz's head again and whispered "I love you"


	4. Chapter 4

Liz groaned as her eyes slowly opened. The first thing she saw was a white wall in front of her - she turned on her back, then looked to her right to see Merrick seated on the chair reading over a file. He looked to have been up for a while, and have already showered. She could easily smell his body wash from a few feet away.

She yawned and sat up, rubbing an eye with the palm of her hand. "How long have you been up?"

Tom looked up from his file and smiled at her, then he closed and set it aside before walking over and sitting down next to her. "A few hours, I thought I'd let you sleep in."

"That's sweet." She leaned over, pecking him on the lips. "What time is it anyways?"

He turned and glanced at the clock. "9:30."

Her eyes widened slightly, she wasn't use to sleeping in this late, not since her early teenage years. She got off the bed, rummaging through her bag for a change of clothes and her hairbrush, knowing her hair probably looked like a birds nest. After brushing the snarls out of her hair, she put it back in a messy bun and turned to see Merrick staring at her.

"Tom you're staring." She took off her gray shirt to put on a cleaner gray shirt.

"Is that a problem?" He stood up, walking over to her. His arms wrapped around her waist, gently swaying them back and forth.

"Not at all." She hummed, closing her eyes as they swayed. "Did you know you are actually my first boyfriend?"

He stopped swaying them, and gently turned her around. "Are you serious? I'm your first boyfriend?"

She giggled, leaning up to place a firm kiss on his lips. Then she grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. "It's true, you are. Back during my reckless years, the last thing I wanted was to be tied down. So hookups were my best option. No strings attached and I got what I wanted."

They both sat down, Tom kept her hand in his, his thumb gently massaging over the smooth skin on her hand. "What changed your mind?"

"After that suicide attempt I knew I needed to turn my life around. If I kept living like I was, it would have killed me. Hell it almost did." She took a deep breath and sighed. "Knowing that the Federation wants me, that Rorke wants me is a scary thought. If they got to me while I was still like that, Rorke and I would've been unstoppable."

Merrick took both of her hands in his, and locked eyes. "Don't think about that. They never got to you and you're a changed person now. You wouldn't be what they wanted."

"That's true! And it also helped that I've met you."

He leaned over to place a firm kiss upon her lips. After a moment he pulled away, resting their foreheads together. "I never thought I would find someone I would want to spend the rest of my life with, until you came along."

He let go of her hand and she watched him go into his pocket, pulling out a small black box. She looked at him in confusion, but took the box nonetheless after he handed it to her. She slowly opened the box, staring at her was a quartz with a black band.

"I was waiting for the perfect time to ask you, but in this life, those are limited."

"It's beautiful, how'd you get it?" She carefully took it out of the box, and slide it on her left ring finger.

"It was my mom's, she gave it to me when I joined the Navy. She told me that if I ever found the love of my life to give it to her." She leaned over and crushed their lips together. He chuckled into it until Liz pulled away. "Once we get state side I'll buy you an actual engagement ring."

She looked down at the ring on her hand, seeing it reflect off of the sun. "No, this one is perfect. Besides I was never really a fan of diamonds anyways."

"That's good, they cost anyways."

Liz laughed and nodded in agreement. "I would've laughed and called the person crazy if they said I would be engaged one day."

"I would've done the same thing. I gave up hope that I would ever find someone, figured I would be living the bachelor life forever. Then I met you, and everything changed for the better."

She moved closer to him, linking their arms together and resting her head on his shoulder. It felt like a dream, it didn't seem real she was in a relationship or even engaged. She was just waiting to wake up and find herself back in her room in Santa Monica.

"I love you!"

"I love you too Liz!"

They spent the rest of the day talking, about anything and everything that came to their mind. Night came fast, a little too fast to their liking. Dinner with Keegan went as expected, he brought up 'Little Merrick' again and was even more prompt with it knowing they are now engaged. Liz just rolled her eyes every time. Now it was late, very late and Liz should be sleeping. But sleep didn't come.

Merrick was asleep beside her, she could hear him softly snoring beside her. The blanket was thrown lazily over their naked bodies post-coitus. It wasn't like their normal couplings, Merrick was more passionate and she loved the changed.

The mission was going to start in less than 10 hours and her nerves were creeping up. This would be it, hopefully the end of the war. She hoped everything would work out fine, they'll finish this war for good and her and Merrick could finally get married and start a family.

"Babe, you should be asleep."

She turned her head to see Merrick looking at her, she turned on her side to face him more. "I couldn't sleep, pre mission nerves are starting to settle in."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She snuggled into his chest and hummed. This would be the man she would be waking up next to every morning, the first face she sees. And the last face before she goes to bed.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine. We'll end this war, get married and then have that 'Little Merrick' to shut Keegan up."

Liz chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "That child is going to be spoiled by him."

"I know. As long as he doesn't go overboard, I'm fine with it."

"Me too!" She let out a big yawn.

"Let's get some sleep."

 **xXx**

It's a jolting start to an almost dreamless sleep. She settled down, looking up at the ceiling - moving her arm behind her her head to prop it up. She glanced to her side, realizing Merrick wasn't there, in fact he wasn't in the room at all. She sat up, making sure the sheets were tightly wrapped around her and looked at the clock. It read 7 am, she only got roughly 4 hours of sleep.

She scoffed and got up to change. Putting on her fatigues, she went for her hair brush and began brushing her hair.

A few seconds later the door opened and in walked Merrick and Keegan.

"Good, you're up." Merrick said

"Just got up." She could tell something was wrong by the way Merrick was acting. And that worried her. "What's going on?"

She sat down on the bed, Keegan doing the same.

"You guys are moving out in 5 hours. We have our space division Icarus going up to hopefully take the LOKI satellite. If they can control the ordinates, we have a winning chance."

They both nodded. It made her feel a little at ease knowing they might control LOKI soon, and that would turn a big tide in this war.

"Is that it? I'd like to grab something to eat before we leave." Keegan said after a moment.

"No." He placed his hands on his hips and sighed.

Liz glanced over at Keegan, then back to him. The worrying feeling in the pit of her stomach was getting worse the longer he didn't speak.

"Tom, please say something you're scaring me."

He looked up and met her eyes. "The Liberator was attacked by LOKI and Federation forces."

Her eyes widen and fear sunk in. "Are they alive?"

"Yes. Hesh radioed in about an hour ago. They're making their way to meet up with the first assault team. But there's more." A sigh of relief left her, but she groaned at hearing there's more. "The Federation Ground Array that we're attacking…...there's a rumor of Rorke being there."

"Fuck." She stood up in a huff, startling Keegan.

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about Rorke, I'm worried about Hesh. He's been out for revenge since Vegas, if he finds out Rorke is there, he _will_ pursuit him. Whether you agree to it or not. He promised me he wouldn't go after him, but I know he'll do it anyways if given the chance."

She groaned and sat back down, rubbing her temples. If she wasn't some odd miles away, she knows she would be able to change his mind. Now it was all up to Logan.

"Well…...shit."

"Yeah."

 **xXx**

Merrick had to spend the rest of the day in Command. The first assault team was already making its way to the ground array and Liz and Keegan were about to move out. They were grabbing their gear in the armory, Liz made sure she had extra mags, flash-bangs, grenades and her beloved Honey Badger. Clipping it to her safety vest she glanced over to the door when she heard it open.

"I'll let you two talk. I'll meet you at the jeep."

Liz nodded and watched Keegan leave the room, giving her and Merrick a peaceful moment before all hell breaks loose.

"I came to see you off."

"I'm glad you are."

They stared into each others eyes, not saying a word. It wasn't awkward, just too many unspoken things. Merrick cupped the side of her face, pulling her in for one last passionate kiss before she left. His hands slid down her neck and too her arms. He pulled away and sighed. The kiss, still lingering on both their lips.

"I love you….just, come back to me."

"I love you too…..and I will."

He brought her in for hug, she wanted to stay there, stay safe in his arms. But there was a job to do. She let out a not so quiet laugh that made Merrick look down at her with a curious brow.

"What?"

"If everything goes well, when I come back, maybe we can start trying for Little Merrick."

Merrick looked at her in bewilderment, he wasn't expecting that. "Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure in my life."

"Okay!" He smiled down at her. "We'll have that baby."

The comms went off seconds later, telling her she had a minute. They both sighed. Merrick kissed her again and brought her in for one last hug.

"Be safe and I love you!"

"I will. And I love you too!"

Liz pulled away and headed for the door, taking a deep breath before heading outside. The warm air hitting her as she step a foot out. Spotting Keegan in the distance standing by a jeep. She walked over to him and nodded - he let her get in first and she sat down with a huff. Keegan was his normal stoic self, she wished she could be like that and not a bundle of nerves.

"Would you mind if I asked Logan out?"

Liz nearly choked on air.

 **xXx**

So far everything was going in their favor. They destroyed the ground array and Icarus was about to take over LOKI, and even though Liz was happy some things were working out in their favor, she knows there's still so much more work to do before the actual celebration starts.

They were on their way to meet an Federation reinforcements that the leader decided to send in and….it was a lot. Liz could see about 6 helicopters, and a whole lot of tanks, jeeps and soldiers.

"Shit." Pushing forward, a blinding light hit their eyes. "Was that Icarus?"

Liz put her arm down to look at Keegan, only to put it back up when another two rods hit the ground.

"It has to be, those were enemy reinforcements that just got hit."

Their convoy slowed down their pace, the rods were getting a little too close for comfort and they didn't want to be in the mix of exploding with the enemy.

Her eyes started to go back to normal once the last rod hit, and from her standpoint it looked like they took out almost all of the enemy reinforcements, minus a few stragglers. Her ears perked up when she heard something on the railroad tracks, turning her head to spot a train. She tapped Keegan on the shoulder to get his attention, then pointed at the train.

"They look to be in a hurry."

"That's strange….eh we'll get them later."

The tanks took out the remaining soldiers, making Liz a little upset that she didn't get any action. Keegan turned to her, seeing the disappointment on her face.

"Don't be too upset, we still have a whole other area to clean out."

She nodded. That's when she realized they were the clean up crew. Under other circumstances she would be a little pissed about that, but this was different, it felt a turning tide of the war.

They eventually came to an outpost a few miles outside the ground array. Keegan and Liz got out of the jeep and waited for the rest of the men and women to join them before Keegan gave the order. He placed them in small groups to clear the buildings. "And Corporal, you're with me."

Everyone dispersed after that, heading to their buildings they were assigned too. Liz grabbed her Honey Badger as they made their way towards their building.

Keegan slowly opened the door, gun raised as he peeked his head in. Nothing. He dropped his weapon and opened the door more. He shrugged his shoulders, then turned to her. "Why don't you check upstairs, if we split up we'll be done faster."

"Good idea. Radio if you find anything."

Liz raised her gun as she ascended the stairs, checking her corners for any resistance. Still nothing. She slowly made her way her way through room after room, looking for any signs. And still nothing.

She leaned against a table and got back on her radio. "Did you meet any resistance? 'Cause there is no one here."

She looked around the room, papers were scattered around the floor, chairs tipped over. Everything pointed to them leaving in a hurry.

While she waited for Keegan to reply she rummaged through the papers for any good intel. So far she only found schematics for LOKI and past mission schedules. She even rummaged through the drawers, they were empty, except for one that had a recorder in it.

"No, I got nothing. Regroup on me."

"Roger. Be down in a moment."

She grabbed the recorder and pressed play. _"Seeing Liz in person was something different. She looked even better than her picture, I just wished our plan fell through. I should've just grabbed her instead of telling her to come find me. That was stupid on my part - there's just something about her."_

She stopped the recording and sighed, then put it in her pocket before heading out to regroup with Keegan. She gave him a confused look and shrugged her shoulders.

"This is weird, it looked like they all left in a hurry."

"That's what I was thinking, upstairs there was a bunch of papers sprawled out on the floor and chairs tipped over." She pulled the recorder from her pocket and showed him. "I did find this though."

She pressed play to have him hear it. Once it stopped she pressed the off button and put it back in her pocket.

"I knew you told me about Rorke and the Federation wanting you but this…...Rorke is acting out on pure emotions for you. I'm not sure if it's good or bad."

"I don't know either."

Keegan got on his radio to check in with the other teams. "Teams check in."

While he was checking in on the other teams Liz changed her radio frequency to radio Merrick. "Merrick, you there?"

All she heard was static. "Merrick, do you copy?"

" is that you?"

She let out a relieved sigh as soon as she heard his voice. "Yeah, we have nothing here. What's the order?"

"I need you and Keegan to make your way back to base. We have a problem."

Her heart dropped, what did he mean by problem? "Tom, what is it?"

"Not now, just get here."

His voice was laced with anger and pain and Liz didn't like that. She ran over and told Keegan everything. He told the rest of the group to stay on mission, except for one guy who was going to pilot the chopper. Keegan said it would be quicker to get back by air than ground and Liz agreed.

Sitting in the back of the chopper her mind was racing, what happened that made Merrick act like that. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. It was an hour ride back to base and luckily time didn't stand still, 'cause the base came into view rather quickly.

Before the chopper even landed she saw Merrick run outside to meet them. When it did, she got out, only to stop in her tracks when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Are they alive?" Her voice cracked and tears started to flood her eyes.

Merrick motioned for them to follow him inside, away from the noise. "Hesh is being flown in, he's been shot...twice. And he's in pretty bad shape, the doctor is already prepping for surgery."

"What about Logan?" She felt her heart sink even lower, this all turned to shit in a blink of an eye.

"Hesh and Logan pursuited Rorke like you said they would. He was on a supply train heading somewhere." Liz glanced over at Keegan, both thinking that was the train they saw. "Hesh wanted me to hit the train with one of the ordinates. The next thing I heard from him was that Rorke was dead, then I sent rescue to pick them up." A feeling of relief flooded over her, only to dissipate when she saw the look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Liz, but Rorke survived. He took Logan."

Fear, anger and heartbreak was some of the things she was feeling. Rorke wanted her so why did he take Logan? As a pawn to his game? She didn't know.

She fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands and started to cry. Merrick knelt down next to her, quickly bringing her into his arms. He gently rocked her back and forth, hoping to ease her misery - deep down he knew he couldn't.

He pushed back his own tears that started to flood his eyes. Seeing her in this much pain and knowing he can't do anything to help her broke his heart. Even Keegan knelt down beside them and started to rub her back.

Liz stopped her sobbing when she heard a helicopter approaching. "Hesh?"

Merrick nodded. She stood up and wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand. There was already a medical team outside with a gurney, she didn't even hear them go by. She watched as Hesh was moved from the chopper to the gurney. She was stuck in place, her legs wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tried.

When they pushed him inside, her fears came true. He was worse for wear, he was unconscious and she could tell he was shot in the lower abdomen and chest areas. His face was covered in small scratches and bruises and most of his face paint was off. She finally gained control over his limbs and followed him. Merrick and Keegan following behind.

 **xXx**

Liz paced back and forth in the waiting room. The doctor told them he didn't know how long the surgery would take, that it all depended on how serious his injuries were. It's already been 2 hours and she was becoming impatient.

She walked over to Merrick and sat down. "This is all my fault, Rorke wanted me, why take Logan?"

"This isn't your fault. Rorke saw how weak they were and chose to act. Maybe he thought he would get better treatment if he brought one of them with him."

"Maybe." She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "Why does something bad always have to happen to me."

Merrick wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "We're going to find him Liz, I promise. Once Hesh is out of surgery we'll get a better understanding of what happened, then work from there."

"Okay. I guess we'll have to put Little Merrick on hold now."

They both chuckled, and she wiped her eyes again. "Yeah, but it's for a good cause."

"Sorry kid you would've been born sooner but your uncle got caught." She scoffed and shook her head. "I just have a feeling Rorke only took Logan to get to me."

"Finding out Rorke was alive and targeting us was like a punch to the gut. But finding out he also wants the women I love just makes my heart shatter." He shook his head and sighed. "I know I said it was your choice if you wanted to go to him…..and it is, it always will be….."

"I'm not choosing him Tom. I will never choose him. He's not the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and he sure as hell isn't the man I want to start a family with."

Merrick watched as that invisible light bulb went off above her head. "What?"

"If I am right that Rorke only took Logan because of me, than I have a plan on getting him back."

"Okay what is it?"

"Don't say anything until after I'm finished okay?" Merrick nodded and motioned for her to continue. "I'm gonna trade myself for Logan. But the deal isn't going to fall through. I'll have Rorke meet me at the stadium in no man's land, where you, Keegan, Kick and hopefully Hesh will be hiding in one of the buildings nearby. Once Logan and I are side by side, you open fire. If everything works out, Logan will be back with us and I won't be with Rorke."

Merrick took a moment before he said anything - contemplating her words. "That's a really good plan. Only one problem, we need to find him first."

"Yeah."

She turned her head when she heard the door open, automatically standing up when she saw the doctor.

"He's stable and should be waking up soon. You can go and see him now."

"Okay, thank you." She turned around, giving Merrick a quick kiss before following the doctor.

 **xXx**

She sat by his bedside, patiently waiting for him to wake up. Tapping her foot on the tiled floor she thought back to one of her childhood memories. She was five at the time, Logan seven and Hesh nine. They were at one of Hesh's baseball games, it was halfway through the game and Hesh was the batter. She was becoming restless and decided to take it out on Logan. She grabbed his action figure from his hand and held it away from his as far as she could.

Elias turned his attention on his two whiny kids, trying to make them settle down and in doing so he missed Hesh's home-run. Once he settled them down, he let out a disappointed sigh and told Liz to apologize to her brother. As soon as the game was over, little five year old Liz shuffled her feet and looked up at Hesh with her big brown puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Davey, I didn't mean to make dad miss the thing you did."

Hesh, who was still going by his name at the time, soften his look and accepted her apology. She was a little brat as a child, always starting something. But out of all the sports her brothers' played, she found baseball the most boring and hated to watch it.

She didn't know how her dad did it, taking care of them while still being in the military. It was remarkable and deep down she regrets acting out a lot. She didn't mean too, it was just a cry for help, a cry for her dad.

Her mind flashed a few years ahead, they were spending a Saturday at the beach. Elias didn't have to work and it was too gorgeous of a day to spend it inside. Liz, Logan and Hesh were building a sandcastle together while Elias watched from a small distance. He would laugh while he saw his kids laughing and throwing sand at each other. Eventually they made a pretty decent sandcastle, that they ended up destroying a few minutes after Elias took a few pictures of them next to it. Those pictures were now long gone, thanks to Odin.

She can still remember Logan barging into her room almost every night, when Hesh was playing video games and wouldn't let him have a turn. They would end up playing either a board game, a card game or with their action figures. It usually ended up being a card game. They were sat at the kitchen table playing a game of 'go fish', Elias was washing the dishing and watching his kids play together. She missed those nights, missed family game night. And everything they did in their childhood. Elias made sure his kids had a childhood to remember. And he succeeded.

She just wished things didn't change so much once Hesh turned 13. That's when he started those test, and instead of family game night, it turned into family survival night. Liz went along with it at first, until she found her own calling in life and stayed home instead. Maybe if Elias didn't hide the truth about the Ghosts when they were teens, things might have been different. Now she would never know.

Then her mind went to that dreadful day. July 10th, 2017, it was 10 days before her 14th birthday, they went for a hike and decided to rest for a while. Elias decided to tell them the story about Operation Sand Viper, neither of them believed it, it sounded to obscure. Then the 'tremors' started. They didn't think much of it, it's Southern California, this stuff happens. Then the world changed in a blink of an eye.

She saw Hesh stir and stood up. "Hey, take it easy, the drugs are still wearing off."

His eyes flung open and the first thing he saw was Liz. A relieved smile showing on his face. "Liz, thank god you're alright. Logan, I couldn't save him."

He motioned he was going to get up - as gently as she could she pushed him back down. "No, don't get up just yet. You need to rest and heal. Let Merrick, Keegan and I start on finding Logan."

Hesh let out a defeated sigh, but obliged nonetheless and settled back down. She was thankful he wasn't putting up much of a fight. "How'd it happen."

Hesh told her about boarding the train Rorke was on and having Merrick hit it when he gave the word 'checkmate'. They ended up crashing into the ocean or lake, he didn't know. Rorke's gun was on the ground and Logan went to retrieve it, only to have Rorke get there first. Hesh ended up hitting Rorke over the head with a fire extinguisher, making him drop his .44 magnum. Hesh got the upper hand long enough for Logan to grab the gun and shoot, only it ended up being empty. Hesh ended up grabbing some of the bullets off Rorke and threw them in his direction, he caught one and loaded the gun. Logan ended up shooting through both Rorke, Hesh and even the window. Flooding it.

Logan dragged Hesh to safety. They thought he was dead, it looked like it, but there wasn't any time to check for a pulse. Next thing hesh saw was Rorke, breaking Logan's arm. Hesh tried to fight, only to get a boot to his face. He quoted Rorke, he told Logan. "You would've been a hell of a Ghost. But there's not gonna be any Ghost. We're gonna destroy them together." and then he took him.

"Jesus, I'll tell Tom later, see what can be done. But I want you to rest, I don't need you being all heroic on me here."

Hesh nodded. "I should've listened to you. I should've never gone after Rorke, you were right about him."

Liz sat on the edge of the bed, resting her hands in her lap. "That doesn't matter now, the only thing that matters is that we get Logan back."

"How'd you know?"

"Because I was like him one time. You never underestimate a person who has nothing left to lose. They can be quite dangerous."

Hesh coughed, groaning in pain. He rest his hand on his stomach as he settled back down, look at Liz with curious eyes. "I need to know, what happened with you those few years we didn't talk?"

She sighed and looked down at her hands, than back to him. "A lot. I did things that got people killed, I turned to drugs, alcohol and even sex for an outlet. Nothing worked, so I decided it was best to just end my life. I couldn't deal with that pain anymore, I just couldn't. I don't know who found me or why they even thought I needed to be saved. Then I woke up, and you were there. With dad and Logan."

He blinked back his tears, eyes glazed over. "I always thought you were reckless because you didn't care, but I couldn't have been more wrong. It was a cry for help, a cry that we ignored for far too long. You needed us and we were too selfish to be bothered and that nearly cost you your life. I would've never been able to forgive myself if you did die."

"But I didn't, and I never wanted to die in the first place. I'm just happy my life turned around after that, hell if you told me that day I would be engaged I probably would have smacked you."

She watched his eyes light up, a smile gracing his face. "Engaged?"

Liz returned the smile and laughed. "Yup, Tom is gonna be your brother-in-law soon. I would show you the ring, but I don't have it on me."

"Show me later. I can't believe you're getting married, to Merrick no less." He chuckled, wincing at the pain in his chest. "I'm happy for you, you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you! And if you hear Keegan talking about 'Little Merrick', I'm not pregnant, Keegan just _really_ wants us to have a child."

"After we get Logan back, then you can make me an uncle."

"Okay. I'll let you rest, and tell Tom about everything. I'll come back later."

"Yeah, sleep actually sounds good." She got up and headed for the door. "Wait, Liz."

She stopped at the door frame and turned to him. "Yeah?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

 **xXx**

Liz stopped in the cafeteria to grab an apple before going to see Merrick, she wasn't that hungry, but she hadn't eaten anything in hours and it was best to get something in her stomach.

She walked back to her room, hoping Merrick was in there. Thankfully he was and she didn't have to go search for him. She took a bite of her apple and sat down on the bed.

"How is he?"

"Better. He's resting now and I told him I would be back later. He also told me about what happened."

Merrick got up from the chair, moving to sit next to her. "What happened?"

She did a recap of what Hesh told her, then waited for him to finish contemplating her words. While waiting she finished her apple, tossing the core into the trash.

"Damn. On the bright side the Federation is retreating and it looks like we actually might have won this war. We might have an opportunity to get Logan back if they want to do another treaty agreement."

Liz nodded, then laid down, looking up at the ceiling. "I hope they do, and I hope Rorke is there as well. Then we would know for sure that we would be getting him back."

He laid down with her, and she automatically snuggled up against him. She gently laid her head on his chest, being mindful of his still broken ribs.

"I guess we'll find out soon."

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna take a shower, I kinda smell."

"Okay, I'll meet you in there."

Liz scoffed and rolled her eyes before getting off the bed. She took off her boots, setting them aside, then grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. She placed them on the bed, and headed towards the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, she turned on the shower, making sure the knob was turned almost all the way. Once the temp was to her liking, she undressed and got in. Letting the water hit her head, she watched all the dirt go down the drain.

She leaned her head down, letting the water beat down between her shoulder blades. Too lost in thought she didn't hear the door open or anyone get in the shower with her. When Merrick wrapped his arms around her waist, she jumped.

"Don't do that."

"Sorry." He chuckled.

He pulled her closer and kissed her neck. She could feel his very hard cock on her ass, and being the little tease that she is….rolled her hips, making him softly moan.

She felt his hand slide down her ass and between her legs, gasping when a finger entered her. Adding another one soon after, slowly pumping them in and out. Without stopping his pace, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Two can play at that game Elizabeth."

She didn't hide the shiver that was sent down her spine, making Merrick laugh. He sucked at her neck, this time making sure to mark her. He removed his fingers and turned her around to face him, an audible whine leaving her. She saw how lustful his eyes were.

She took the hand that had just recently withdrew from her and put those two fingers in her mouth. Tasting herself. Her other hand went to his member, giving him an agonizingly slow stroke, watching his head fall back as he moaned. She kept doing that until it ended up being too much for him. A smirk forming on her lips. He removed his fingers from her mouth and picked her up, putting her back against the wall, he gripped her hips tightly and positioned himself.

"Not like last night, I want it hard."

She shook her head at how cringy that sounded. Merrick slowly pushed in, until he was buried to the hilt, then slowly pulled out before slamming back in. His nails dug into her hips, making her moan louder - her nails dug down his back. His thrusts were hard and short. And it felt amazing.

He went back to sucking at her neck, moving down to her breast's once he was satisfied. He moved to her lips instantly deepening the kiss. Catching all her gasps and moans. With one last harsh thrust, they both came at the same time. Liz's whole body was shaking, if it wasn't for Tom's tight grip on her, she would have fallen. He put their sweaty foreheads together while they both came down from their high.

"Shit, we need to do that more often. I've never had an orgasm this strong before."

Merrick pulled out, but kept her where she was. "I agree."

He loosened his grip on her hips and set her down. Her legs felt like they were going to give out on her. She moved her hand under the shower head. Cold, that's great."I'll wash my hair in the morning I guess."

She turned off the shower and got out. Merrick was already drying himself off, she grabbed a towel to do the same - also grabbing some toilet paper to clean herself with.

"The only thing I hate about having unprotected sex is the clean up." She tossed the toilet paper in the trash and huffed.

"I should've brought in a condom with me, sorry."

"No, it's fine. I actually like it better without it and since we've already talked about children I don't care either way if you use one or not."

They walked out of the bathroom, Liz took off the towel, patting herself dry. She grabbed her underwear, pulling them on. She looked over to see Merrick already dressed and eyes on her. She chuckled and pulled on her pants and shirt.

"I know I wake up next to you every morning, but I can't wait to wake up next to you in our own house. Not worrying if we have a mission or not, just you, me, and that little one."

Liz smiled to herself, picturing it in her head. "That sounds perfect, snuggling in bed with my husband and baby. It almost sounds too good to be true."

Merrick grabbed her hand, pulling her between his legs. He wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his head on her chest. "It does! Do you think we'll have a boy or girl first?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Either way, I'll be happy."

"Me too!" He looked up at her, smiling. Liz leaned down and kissed him, the kiss still lingering minutes later.

She grabbed her brush from the nightstand and did her hair, putting it up in a bun. She went back into the bathroom, wiping the condensation off of the mirror to see if she missed any strands of hair. That's when she saw the few hickeys on her neck.

"Thomas!"

She rolled her eyes when she heard him laugh from the bedroom. She didn't have anything to cover them with and she couldn't hide them with her hair. She sighed and walked back out.

"You know I love you Liz."

"I love you too."

 **xXx**

It's been a few hours and Liz wanted to see Hesh before going to sleep. As she was walking towards the infirmary people gave her looks for the few hickeys on her neck. She didn't pay much mind, knowing they would fade within a day or so. Then she spotted Keegan and wanted to turn away, but it was too late, he already saw her.

"Jeez, tell Merrick to calm down. What, are you his dinner?"

"Ask him that. Are you coming from the infirmary?"

"Yeah, came to check up on him. He's not doing too good mentally."

She sighed. "That's my fear, I'm heading there now."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

She opened the door to Hesh's room, knocking as she did. He was sitting up, which was a good sign and looking at some magazine. He looked up to see his visitor, and she gave him a small smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Stitches are starting to itch like crazy too."

"At least you're healing." She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "I talked to Tom, he said the Federation was retreating and it looked like we had the winning card. We have a plan to get Logan back, but it might take a while."

Hesh set the magazine aside and ears perked up. "What is it and why would it take a while?"

"To make this plan work I need to see Rorke, I'm going to trade myself for Logan…."

"Liz no!"

Liz chuckled and shook her head. "I'm not going to actually trade myself. When we make the switch, Merrick, keegan, Kick and hopefully you will be there for a surprise attack."

"Oh okay. So why do we have to wait again?"

"Tom hopes the Federation will want to do another treaty agreement. If they do there's a good chance Rorke will be there."

Hesh nodded. "That's a good plan, did you think of it?"

"Yeah, I figured since Rorke wants me, why not use it against him."

"Smart."

"Thanks."

They went quiet for a moment, she couldn't think back on the time where her and Hesh were this civil. It felt nice.

"I see you had some fun while you were gone." Hesh said, pointing to her neck.

Liz scoffed and rolled her eyes. "These weren't supposed to happen, Tom clearly got carried away."

"Clearly. I'm completely fine with you and Merrick getting married and all, but I don't need a reminder that you guys are having sex."

"Talk to Tom, not me. I don't give myself hickeys."

Hesh rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I'll pass."


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few days since Logan's abduction and Hesh's surgery. He was healing well and fast and that made Liz and the rest of the team really happy. At that moment she was in his room with him, looking through a magazine while he ate. It felt really nice to not be fighting or arguing about something stupid, just peace between them.

"So what happens if Rorke isn't there?" Hesh asked with a mouthful of food.

She set her magazine aside and looked at him. "Start from square one I guess. But I have a good feeling he'll be there. He must know the Ghosts are going to be there, and is probably hoping I'll be one of them."

"It's so weird thinking about him wanting you, really wanting you, for personal reasons." He had a disgusted look on his face, making her laugh. "I don't like it."

"I don't either." She sighed, eyes averting their gaze to the floor. "If I knew about Rorke years ago, I probably would be a Fed right now. I would've fucked him in a heartbeat knowing it would've made dad fuming."

Hesh averted his gaze to the tray of food in front of him, sadness taking over features. He closed his eyes, making a fist and sighed through his nose. "Do you really forgive us for what happened those few years?"

He opened his eyes, looking back at her. Liz moved the magazine to the table and got up to sit on the edge of his bed. "You and Logan, yes I do. We were selfish teenagers when this world went to shit, I don't blame you for what happened between us. Dad on the other hand, I'll never forgive him for what he did."

"After dad died I keep thinking back on those years." He tapped the tray methodically with his fingers. "I can't get over how much of a shit parent he was to you, like he had some personal vendetta with you. I don't understand it."

"That's because I didn't want to be like you guys. I didn't want to join the military, I wanted to be an astronomer. And you can't deny what he made us do as kids was pretty shitty, putting us through those ridiculous tests and 'encouraging' us to join the military. Like he wanted us to be better versions of himself instead of our own person." She scoffed. "And now look, we're paying for his sins."

His eyes went back down to the half eaten tray of food in front of him. "And I walked into it like a kid in a candy store. I just wanted to be like him, or what I thought he was like. I liked the thought about protecting people, my family. To be apart of something so much greater than me, and I believed it, up until Vegas."

She grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "What're going to do once the war is finally over? And we have Logan back."

He leaned back in his bed, crossing his arms. Life outside the Army never crossed his mind, hell he didn't even think this war would ever actually end. Now it was, and he had a choice of going back to a civilian life or stay in the military.

"I don't know yet, what're you going to do?"

"Retiring." She chuckled. "Tom and I are probably going to buy a house somewhere, get married and start a family."

"You really are seriously about this baby thing aren't you?"

"Surprisingly, yes I am." She picked at a stray string on her pants, smiling to herself. "I would have never pictured myself thinking about having a family, yet here I am. Tom's different, he loves me for who I am, not who he wants me to be or what I could be. Just the more we talk about it, the more we both want it."

Hesh nodded, moving the table with the tray of food away. "Merrick does love you, that's self explanatory. The way he looks at you says it all, and I'm still getting use to you and him being together. This is your life, you can do whatever you want, I'm not going to stop you."

"Like you could." She scoffed, making both of them laugh. "I'm gonna go get myself something to eat, I'll see you later."

"I'm not going to say anything. I'll see you later." He grabbed the book he was reading from the table and opened it.

"Wise move David."

 **xXx**

Liz was sitting on the bed drawing Riley who was chewing a bone on the edge of the it. They got the pup back a few days ago, he was off with another team, which they all found offensive. Merrick was seated next to her going over more paperwork, occasionally she would feel his hand tickling her thigh.

She finished the sketch part of Riley, then shut her journal and set it aside. "So when are we going to D.C?"

She turned on her side, looking up at Merrick who happened to be wearing his black framed glasses. They framed his face nicely and Liz thought he looked hot in them, even if he denied it a billion times.

"In three days." He looked over at her, seeing her all cozied up under the blanket. "You don't have to come, you know?"

"I want too, I think it'll do some good to get off the base for a day or two."

"No argument there." He clicked his pen, setting the papers aside before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. "It'll be nice, just the two of us, alone in a hotel room."

"I can think of a few x-rated things we could do there." Her hand traced the outline of his groin, making him gasp. "That would be too inappropriate to do on base."

Liz looked up at him with lust filled eyes. He gulped, shuddering slightly. "I'm really turned on right now Liz."

"Then do something about it Thomas."

Just when he was about to make a move, there was a knock on the door. They both groaned, hearing Keegan chuckle from outside the hall.

"I'm only here for Riley, Hesh wanted to see him."

"Fine come in." Merrick said with an annoyed tone.

Keegan opened the door, shaking his head at both of them. "Can you guys go even one night without fucking the brains out of each other?"

"We're getting it out of our system before making you an uncle." Liz chuckled, glancing up at Merrick. "And it's good exercise."

"Pfft, sure. I'm gonna take Riley now, you two have fun."

Riley hopped off the bed, following Keegan out the door. Merrick took off his glasses, placing them in its case before leaning down and kissing Liz hungrily on her lips.

 **xXx**

She awoke when she felt something wet along her neck. It took her a moment to realize it was Merrick, who was quite eager for round three.

"It's too early." Liz mumbled, closing her eyes again. Merrick still sucked and nipped at her neck while he maneuvered himself closer to her, so she could feel his agonizingly hard cock against her ass. She huffed a breath, turning her head to look at him. "The sun's not even out yet Tom."

His hands grazed over her naked body until a hand cupped one of her breast. Gasping when he gave it a little squeeze. "You're such a tease, you know that?"

She gulped when she saw the look on his face, he didn't say anything, just pulled the covers off them and maneuvered himself between her legs. Feeling his coarse beard on her thighs sent a shiver down her spine. Gasping when his tongue met with her clit, sucking it into his mouth.

Merrick looked up, seeing her clutching the sheets. He smirked, grabbing her hips and pulled her closer. It felt like he has been starved for days and she was a rare dessert to be eaten.

Her breathing became labored, she was on the verge and Merrick could see that. She arched her back, feeling it about to boil over when Merrick pulled away, wiping her juices off her beard.

"What was that? I'm a tease?"

"THOMAS ANDREW MERRICK! I was there, I was about to orgasm." She whined, plopping herself down on the mattress.

He chuckled, teasing her oversensitive clit. "I know babe."

She shuddered under his touch and groaned. "I. Hate. You."

Merrick laughed as he buried himself in her - leaning down to kiss you. "Sure you do."

Liz could tell he was on edge too by how hard he was thrusting. She loved it when he was rough with her. With each thrust the bed frame would slam into the wall, neither of them cared how loud they were, they were to enamored with each other. After a few more thrusts Liz's orgasm hit her, making her body tremble under him. His hit soon after, spilling every last drop he had inside her. She loved how he'd hide his face in the crook of her neck when he orgasm, thinking it was cute that he felt embarrassed by her seeing his face when he came.

He gently kissed along her jaw leading up to her lips. Still entangled in one another, Tom brushed Liz's hair out of her face. They gazed into each others eyes, feeling nothing more than love and content.

"I love you!" Liz said through languid breaths.

Merrick pulled out, curling up next to her he pulled the blankets back on them, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder blade. "I love you too!"

They were all snuggled together, both still coming down from their high. She turned on her side, rest her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat. In their calm state, hearing his heart was such a therapeutic feeling to her. The heart that fully belonged to her.

"THANK FUCKING GOD YOU TWO ARE FINISHED." Yelled the guy next door.

And all they could do was laugh.

 **xXx**

Merrick and Liz arrived at the hotel the truce was going to take place. Both of them were in formal military attire, which felt weird to them since they've been wearing their fatigues for the past decade. This would be the first time she met command face to face and she was expecting to hear their condolences for her father's death and brother's disappearance.

He opened the door leading into the room where everything was supposed to be going down, letting Liz walk in first. The room was huge and decorated for more of a celebration than a truce. In the far back she noticed a guard guarding a door.

"Is that where it's being held?" Liz asked pointing to the door.

"Yeah, unfortunately you won't be able to come in." He gave an unapologetic smile.

"I'm not upset about that, I'll be fine out here while you help settle this."

"I'm not going to lie, but I'm kinda jealous. Political stuff is not my forte."

"This would be easier if dad was here, he was good at this kind of thing."

"He was." He looked to the floor for a moment, then back towards her. "Do you think he would be happy about us?"

"Most likely. I'm sure he wouldn't have mind his daughter getting with someone who's he's known for 20 years."

Merrick nodded. Liz glanced around the room, she recognized no one and it felt kind of awkward. At least she was with Merrick, someone she was comfortable around.

Unfortunately it came time for the meeting and they had to go their separate ways for the moment. Liz sipped on some wine and mingled with some of the guest. After a while she went out into the hallway and looked out one of the floor to ceiling windows, the view wasn't spectacular but it was better than having people come up to her to give their condolences. She sighed when she felt a presence behind her, expecting another person to give their condolences.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Liz's whipped her head around, nearly giving herself whiplash. "Rorke?"

He stood there, drink in hand. She wasn't expecting to see him, thinking he would be doing something else, then again he was the field commander for the Federation. He was dressed casual, dark wash jeans, black t-shirt and that olive jacket. The same one he was wearing when they captured him a month ago. She settled down a bit, bringing her attention back towards the window.

"How's Logan?"

"Rotting in the same hole I did 12 years ago." He walked to her side, looking out the window.

"You wanted me, why take him?"

He took a sip of his drink and looked at her. "You're smart, I'm sure you've figured it out."

"Use him to get to me." She looked over at him and sighed. "I'll do it."

His eyes widened a bit, trying to conceal it but Liz saw. "Life that bad?"

She turned to look at him, back leaning against the window. She looked down at the wine in her hand swirling it in the glass. "It's actually pretty good. Maybe this is my comeuppance from all the shit I did in the past, but I'm willing to trade it all if I know Logan is safe."

"How do I know you'll even keep this deal?" He crossed his arm, sighing through his nose. "Your family fucked me over once, it's not going to happen again."

"You're not the only one that got fucked over by my father." She rolled her eyes when she heard him scoff. "I was 14 when the world went to shit, I was just a child. A child that was lost and confused and just wanted her dad. You know what he did, pushed me aside like I was nothing. That made me reckless, I even turned to drugs and sex for an outlet. It wasn't until I tried to end my life that he showed up. So no, you're _not_ the only person Elias has fucked over."

She downed the rest of her wine, setting the glass on the floor.

"Shit. I'm sorry."

Liz looked up at him, surprised about the apology. She would've just let it roll off her shoulders, but his voice sounded sincere. "Thanks. I'm sorry too."

"Thanks. What were you going to say?"

She picked up her glass and walked over to a nearby bench to sit down. Rorke raised his brow, but followed her anyways, sitting down next to her. He set his cup on the floor and turned to her.

"What room are you staying in?"

"Why do you want to know?" He crossed his arms, leaning against the post that was behind him. Liz shot him a suggestive look, seeing his eyes go wide when he finally realized what she meant. "You're joking? You're gonna seal this deal by sleeping with me?"

"What? You act like we won't be fucking once I'm with you anyways." She chuckled. "I think it's easier than me keeping my word."

"When you put it that way." He grabbed his cup, taking a sip from it. "It does put a smile on my face that you're about to be in my bed behind Merrick's back tonight. It'll be even better when he realizes he'll never get to marry you."

Liz looked over at him, shock resigning on her face. "How'd you know I was engaged to Tom?"

He pointed to her left hand, where the ring sat proudly on her ring finger. "I'd recognize that thing anywhere. If you're wearing it, than he thought you were the 'one'."

She slid the ring off her finger, putting it in her pocket. "So that means you've seen it."

"Yeah, I saw him fiddling with it one time in the rec-room, decided to ask him about it." He set his cup back down and turned his head towards her. "He doesn't know about this, does he?"

"This plan? No he doesn't. But he does know I was thinking about choosing you, said it was my decision." She closed her eyes, feeling the indent of the ring in her pocket. "I just didn't know where to find you, or even where to begin."

Rorke looked at her in disbelief, scanning her face in an attempt to see any signs that she was lying. He found none. "If you were planning this for weeks, than why even get engaged in the first place?"

"Stupidity. And it felt nice that someone wanted me that much" She averted her eyes to the floor. "I guess I just wanted to know what that felt like."

When her eyes averted back towards him, his diverted to the floor. "It sucks, doesn't it? Being alone."

"Yeah." She turned her head, looking out the window. "Maybe that's why I turned to sex as an outlet. To have the loneliness disappear for just a few hours, or to feel alive." She turned her gaze back towards him. "We didn't deserve this."

"No, no we didn't."

He gave her a small smile, then sighed. Liz looked back out the window, contemplating all that has happened over the past few weeks. There was a time where she thought her father only neglected her, after finding out about operation: return to sender she knew she was wrong. Rorke didn't deserve what he went through, to be abandoned, then to get captured and brainwashed into the Federations cause. She couldn't imagine what he went through in the beginning, the pain, the suffering, only to finally admit to oneself that that little piece of hope he thought was there, vanished.

"After dad told us about operation: return to sender I couldn't help but feel angry. He said his 'biggest regret' was letting you go." She scoffed. "That was bullshit, if he regretted it that much he would've apologized. But why would he, nothing is ever his fucking fault."

"He never apologized to you either?" He moved closer to her, placing his hand on her knee.

"No." She chuckled, making him raise a brow. "It feels nice to have someone to talk to about this. Someone who understands. It's also a plus that you're so easy to be around."

"Mmm, it does feel nice to find someone with shared life experience. And who's also easy to be around."

Liz eyes darted to the door leading into where the treaty was taking place. People were slowly making their way out, meaning it was done with. "I think the meeting is done. So what's your room number? Before Merrick comes out would be good. Please."

"It's 204. I'll see you tonight."

"Looking forward to it."

She watched him pick up his cup then leave. When her eyes made it to the door she saw Merrick come out, passing Rorke as he did. She saw his face falter then look from her, back to Rorke. She took a deep breath, preparing for whatever he was going to say.

She turned her attention back towards the window, there was nothing special out there, just a bunch of buildings. But it gave her peace.

The cushion of the bench went down by Merrick's weight, making her turn to him. "You were talking with him, weren't you?"

"Yes." She grabbed the ring from her pocket, handing it to him. "I'm sorry."

Liz watched his heart break right in front of her, making this even more difficult. With sad eyes he took the ring back from her, sliding it into his pocket. "What about that plan we all decided on, is that a go or not?"

"It's a go, but you're not gonna like what I have to do to make him trust me further."

Merrick took the ring out of his pocket, fiddling with it in his hand. "If the plan is a go, then why did you give me back the ring and say 'sorry'?" He sighed. "And what am I not going to like?"

"Let's talk in our room."

Merrick nodded. They both stood up, heading towards the elevator. Liz pushed the button and leaned against the wall while they wait for it arrive. She saw him slip the ring back in his pocket, feeling a pang of guilt. The elevator dinged when it arrive, snapping Liz back to reality.

He walked in first, pressing the button to their floor. She leaned against the hand railing as it went up. The atmosphere between them was becoming awkward and she couldn't wait to be in their room.

Once they got to their room Merrick unlocked their door, letting her go in first. She went straight for her bag to change into more comfortable clothing. From behind her she heard the door close, the automatic lock clicking in place. She set her clothes down on the bed with a sigh and turned to him.

Liz gave him a small smile, gently grabbing both of his hands in hers. "I need Rorke to believe this, so I need to act like I'm choosing him over you. I knew he would be watching us once you came out and I felt it would be 'best' if I handed you the ring."

"So you're not choosing him? And we're still getting married?"

She laughed and shook her head in disbelief. "No, I'm not choosing him. I also dug myself a pretty deep hole so we cannot fuck this up. If we do and I somehow end up with Rorke, I'm either dead or being fully brainwashed."

He pulled her to the bed, making her sit down. "What do you mean? What the hell happened during that talk Liz."

She heard the panic in voice - eyes conveying a mix of fear and concern. "He thinks I'm going to sneak away in a few days to meet him. He doesn't know that you, Keegan and Kick are going to be there, once he finds out I lied he's going to be pissed. And then I'm just going to be another Walker that betrayed him." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I just hope I can go through with it. We talked a lot more than the 'plan'."

She opened her eyes, seeing Merrick motion for her to continue. "It felt nice to have someone understand what I went through, to talk too about it with. I know you try too and I appreciate that but, you'll never fully understand like Rorke does. And because of that we'll always have that bond."

His eyes averted to the floor, she watched him close them and sighed. "You know I love you, I will always love you." He returned his gaze towards her, eyes glistening. "As much as I hate saying this, maybe you should choose Rorke."

Liz stood up, pacing back and forth - groaning. "When I was sitting there talking to him, it felt like I was meant to be there, with him. And that scared me because I do want to choose him, I do and I'm sorry. I just want to leave this damn life behind and start new. But I can't because I'll have two brothers' on my ass trying to 'rescue' me and the last thing the Ghosts need is Rorke to have all three of us in his grasp."

Liz sat in the chair, covering her face with her hands. So much has come out in so little time and it was making her emotional. She couldn't just ignore her feelings for him any longer, and it didn't help that he fully understood her.

She jumped when Merrick gently pulled her hands away from her face, seeing the tears welling in her eyes. "I'm not mad Liz, you're right I'll never be able to understand what you went through like Rorke does and I'm happy you can confide in him for that. As for your brothers' I'll make it an order for them not to leave."

She scoffed. "Hesh disobeyed your order before, he'll do it again. Especially if it means to 'save' me."

"I'll keep him under a watchful eye, he won't fuck this up for you. I promise."

Liz wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at him. "You don't know us well, Hesh and Logan will figure out a way to sneak past everyone. The smart thing to do would be to tell Hesh the truth, but I don't want our last conversation to be an argument."

"So what are you going to do?" He stood up, as did she.

She watched him sit down on the bed, taking off his suit coat. "I honestly don't know." She toed off her shoes, moving them to the side with her foot. "I'm...meeting Rorke later tonight. I guess I'll figure it out then."

"You're going to sleep with him, aren't you?" They locked eyes, both conveying a mix of different emotions. "That was your way of making sure he believed you."

She plopped herself back in the chair - sighing. "He would never trust me if I 'kept my word' I needed something more...meaningful. I didn't ask for this Tom, none of it."

His demeanor relaxed under her scowl. "I know, I know. This is just a lot to take in, that's all and I shouldn't be angry about this…..but I am and I'm sorry."

"I would rather have you show how you really feel, then to hide it. This is hard on both of us." She groaned and scrubbed a hand down her face. "I really hate not knowing what to do. I _want_ to marry you and have that child we've been talking about, and at the same time a part of me really wants Rorke. I'm not sure if I'm actually attracted to him or if I only like him because deep down I know it would piss off my father."

Merrick sat back down on the bed, hearing the mattress squeak under his weight. "You know I want to marry you and have that child too. I want to help you figure this out, but I think you're going to have to do it on your own."

He gave her an apologetic smile. Liz knew he was right though, but that didn't help her one bit. "I'm stuck in the biggest ultimatum of my life. I now regret that suicide attempt, if I never tried to take my own life I wouldn't have reconciled with my family and I wouldn't be stuck in this shit hole right now."

He averted his eyes to the floor, not daring to look at her. If Liz wasn't already immune to people ignoring her, this would've hurt. People always disappointed her, and it was only a matter of time before Merrick did, or even Keegan.

She got up, grabbing her clothes from the bed. "I'm gonna take a shower."

She closed the bathroom door and locked it. Not wanting Merrick to come in and 'fix' their issues with neck kisses and ass grabs. She closed the toilet seat and placed her clean clothes on top of it. Then walked over and turned on the shower.

As the water got warmer she stripped out of her uniform, leaving it on the floor. She moved the shower curtain a little to test the water - getting in when it was just about the right temperature for her.

She let the water beat down on her back and lower neck, reducing the tension in both. There was no 'right' way to about this decision, she could marry Merrick and give up on saving Logan. Then Hesh would be furious and go after Logan himself, which would also get him captured. Or she could choose Rorke and start of anew. Logan would be safe and she could just forget about everything.

Rorke was the plausible choice, the safest. Merrick says he would be fine with her choosing Rorke, deep down she knows that a lie. He would be pissed and most likely resent her for it. She closed her eyes and sighed. She could live with another person hating her, even if it was the man she loved.

She let out another sigh, grabbing the tiny shampoo bottle and squirting just enough in her hand to wash her hair. She began to lather her hair, massaging her scalp as she did.

"Let me."

She looked behind her to see Merrick getting in the shower with her. All she did was nod and wash the remaining shampoo off her hands.

Merrick started to massage her scalp as he got the shampoo on every inch of hair. It felt nice, therapeutic to her. "I'm not angry at you Liz, I never will be. I'm angry at Rorke."

"Why? Besides the obvious."

"You can wash the shampoo out." She turned around, getting her head under the shower head and motioned for him to continue. "I finally found the women of my dreams and of course he wants you too. Every time we've gone up against him, we've lost. I don't want to lose you."

Liz walked over to him, placing a hand on his cheek, her thumb caressing over the coarseness of his beard. "You're not going to lose me Tom, you never were. Yes it feels nice to have someone understand what I went through with my father, but I don't want him like I want you."

He grabbed her hand, pulling her into a hug. Her arms wrapped around his waist, her head on his chest. She smiled to herself, happy that she found someone who loves her, flaws and all.

"I love you Liz, so much!"

"I love you too!"

His hand slid down her back and over her ass - picking her up. Her legs came up, wrapping them around his waist. He leaned her back against the wall of the shower, licking his lips as he looked down at her naked body. Then too her eyes.

"How did I get so lucky?" He leaned down, placing a passionate kiss upon her lips.

She gasped into it when she felt his arousal twitch beneath her. Without breaking the kiss, her hand founds its way down to his hard cock, guiding it inside her. He started to rock his hips, making her moan into the kiss. She broke it seconds later, grabbing onto his biceps for more support.

Merrick leaned his head down, kissing at her neck down to her collarbone. The coarseness of his beard tickled the sensitive flesh on her neck. Grabbing a breast in his hand, he began to knead it, making her shudder underneath him.

Liz closed her eyes, becoming attuned with everything around her. The sound of water hitting the bottom of the tub, that reminded her of downfall of rain. Merrick's lips leaving small kisses on her neck and chest.

She was so lost in her surroundings that she didn't notice Merrick had stilled, moaning her name as she came. As his cock throbbed inside her, they locked eyes.

"You're not the only one that got lucky Tom. I did too." She leaned forward, kissing him. "I can't wait for this to be over with, so we can just be a….family."

He pulled out, gently setting her down. Liz felt the water, it was cold so she decided to shut it off and get out. Merrick handed her a towel to dry herself off with and grabbed another for him.

"I think we should hold off on having that child a little bit longer." He looked over at Liz who quirked a brow as she pulled on her pants. "I'll explain in full details in a moment."

Liz nodded and pulled on her tank top, then tossed the towel in the hamper. She walked out into the bedroom, getting herself comfortable on the bed. Merrick followed soon after, now wearing more casual wear than his formal uniform.

"So why are we waiting on having our child?"

He sat down in front of her, eyes darting down to her stomach. "During the treaty both sides agreed on stopping the war, but we can't go into each other's territories. That's not the issue, since the war is over the Ghosts are being 'disavowed'. I don't want you going through a pregnancy when we're trying to look for or moving into our own house. You don't need that stress."

She moved over, patting the spot for him to come lay down next to her. He obliged and she automatically snuggled up next to him. "I can deal with that. And I think it's sweet you've thought about it that much."

"Of course, I do care about your well being Liz. I don't want to put you or our child in a stressful situation knowing it could've been avoided if we just thought about it more."

She looked up at him with a big cheeky grin. "I love when you get all romantic on me."

"Good." He chuckled. "It's gonna happen a lot."

"Who would've thought the consummate professional Captain Thomas Merrick would be a romantic at heart."

"Only for you honey, only for you."

 **xXx**

Liz took a deep breath and rapped a fist on his door a few times. It didn't take long for his door to open, and there he stood, shirtless and in a pair of black sweats. He smiled when he saw her, taking a step to the side to let her in.

She smiled back as she walked into his room, she looked around, it was identical to hers. "I didn't know when to come 'cause I wasn't sure when you would be here."

Hearing the door slam shut, lock clicking into place, she turned around to look at him. She couldn't help but look over his muscular torso, licking her lips. If it wasn't for the smirk on his face, she would've thought he didn't notice her checking him out.

He walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips. "It's a good thing you came now, I only just came back to my room not even a half hour ago."

"Having some fun?" She shot him a suggestive look that made him laugh.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the bed. "If you call fun spending hours with my boss talking over the treaty agreement, than yes I had fun."

Liz scoffed, shoving at his chest. "No need to be sarcastic." She sat down on the bed, leaning just right to wear the strap of her tank top fell down her shoulder. "It feels kind of weird, being in a non threatening situation with you."

Rorke shook his head as he sat down next to her, his hand grasping her arm. "It feels nice, not having to be in a firefight. Just us and a warm bed."

She gazed into his brown eyes, that were identical to hers. Her mind was swimming with endless possibilities, then she leaned forward, crushing their lips together. Rorke hummed into it, sliding his hand down her arm, making her strap fall even lower, revealing her breast.

Liz pulled away after a moment, biting her bottom lip. "God I am so impatient."

His eyes glanced down to her bare breast, taking it into his hand. She let out a soft moan when he began kneading it, and gently pushed her down on the bed.

Liz toed her shoes off, hearing them land with a thunk on the floor. Rorke kissed her again, this time she let him deepen it. Her mind began to race again, thinking about how much she _actually_ wanted him, wanted him inside her. It was far greater than how she felt with Merrick.

Rorke spread her legs, placing himself in between them. He broke the kiss seconds later, looking down at her. "You're better than I imagined."

"So are you." She pecked his lips and smiled up at him. "I clearly want to have sex but at the same time I'm fine with just making out and talking with you."

He moved a strand of hair behind her ear and hummed. "I spent most of my day daydreaming about tonight. Picturing you naked underneath me. Now that you're here, I feel the same way."

He kissed her forehead before getting off her. She sat up moving up towards the headboard of the bed, cuddling up next to him. Everything felt so at peace, no war, no arguing with anyone. Just peace and quiet.

"Out of curiosity, did you just throw Logan in a hole and call it a day?" She looked up at him with a raised brow.

"Pretty much. I don't want your brother, I want you. I was just using him to get to you."

"A treaty agreement would've worked better." She chuckled. "I think we should get our deal done before our night progresses."

"Where would you like to meet?"

Liz sat up, crossing her legs under her. "I think no man's land is a good choice. At the stadium."

"That's what I was thinking, we both know it too."

"Well you know it better. The first time I was there we were attacking the Federation. That was also my first time in no man's land."

Rorke raised a curious brow. "Really? What were you doing beforehand, recon outside the wall?" He scoffed.

"Yup, dad tasked Hesh, Logan and I with a reconnaissance mission, that's where we actually found you. You were 'interrogating' Ajax on top of a semi. Then we met up with Merrick and Keegan." She watched his eyes light up as he listened to her, completely immersed in her words. "I also almost got my throat ripped out by a wolf, but that's besides the point."

He sat up crossing his legs beneath him as well. "Hold up, you were there in the field when I was interrogating Ajax? And you almost died by a wolf?"

"Actually our dog Riley was in the field, Hesh, Logan and I were sneaking around the cars." She watched him nod, then continued. "After we past the dig sight Riley took off. We found him by a bush barking his head off. That's when the pack emerged, attacking us. I was knocked to the ground by one, then I saw another attacking Riley. I shot that one but another was coming at me, I fired back but my pistol was empty and I couldn't reach my Honey Badger. If it wasn't for Merrick tackling it out of the air, I would be dead right now."

"That explains the few dead bodies we found. And shit, I'm glad you survived."

"Me too."

They gazed into each others eyes again, until Liz closed the gap with a kiss. She straddled him, rolling her hips for good measure. His hands ventured up and down her sides, stilling at the hem of her tank top. He slide it up her body, breaking the kiss to take it fully off her.

He marveled at her topless body, eyes glancing down to her breasts. He bent his head down, taking a nipple into his mouth. She moaned when she felt his tongue swirl around it and teeth lightly bite it.

Liz found the front of his sweats, palming the fabric in front. She could feel his hardening cock beneath the fabric, licking her lips when she felt how big he was. She pulled his member free, stroking him into full hardness.

"Fuck Liz." He moaned from her breast.

His hand moved to the small of her back, flipping their positions. She landed with a soft thud and softly moaned. Rorke moved his body off hers to fully take off his pants, then pulled hers down as well.

He was on top of her seconds later, kissing down her neck to her collarbone. Rorke lifted his head when he got to the center of her chest, glancing up at her. She could see the lust in his eyes….and the mischief.

Nudging her legs apart, he pushed a finger between her folds. She laid her head back, softly moaning as his finger pumped in and out of her. He added another, stretching her further.

"Damn you get wet fast." He pulled his abused fingers free from her, lifting them up to show her.

She smirked when she saw them glistening in the light. "Only when I'm really turned on. Now Gabriel, fuck me."

He let out a throaty laugh. Position his cock head at her entrance, he snapped his hips sinking himself inside her. They both moaned when he bottomed out. He stayed still, letting her adjust to his size.

Liz looked into his brown eyes, feeling something she hasn't felt in ages. Peace. Like she was meant to be there, with him and that was fucking with her mind. She couldn't betray him, she just couldn't, she's not like her father and never will be.

She rolled her hips, telling him she was ready. Rorke kept a slow and sensual pace, sending waves of pleasure through her body. It felt a lot better than when she slept with Merrick, Rorke was gifted in size and it made her like him even more.

His pace started to quicken and get sloppier, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his shoulder. She was close herself, letting go of his shoulders they locked eyes. And with a rough snap of his hips, they both came moaning each others names.

Rorke stayed inside her as he looked down at a shuddering Liz beneath him. He pushed her damp hair out of her face and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

She wiped a few tears from her eyes and laughed. "God that was so good I'm literally crying."

He kissed her again before pulling out and collapsing onto the bed beside her. With shaky limbs, she rolled on her side and snuggled up next to him. He tensed for a brief second before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer.

"At least they're good tears." He smiled to himself, then sighed. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this. To choose."

She looked up at him, giving him a peck on the lips. "It's not your fault. Truthfully I'm looking forward to the fresh start, maybe I won't be as unhappy as I have been."

"Mmm, it will feel good to finally have someone to talk to, and share a bed with from time to time."

She scoffed at his suggestive look and lightly shoved at his chest. "You mean like every night, right? "Cause you caught me, hook, line and sinker." She let out a content sigh, smiling to herself. "What do you think our lives will be like?"

He wasn't sure how this night was going to go, or if she would even show up. But she did, and it turned out to be the best night of his life in over a decade. Liz was easy to be around and he felt like he could tell her anything. And she was sight for sore eyes.

His hand slid down her smooth skin, stopping to rest on her ass. "Hmm, I don't know. What do you want it to be like?"

Liz rested her chin on her arms, tracing over a scar on his chest as she thought on her answer. "Just…...happy. I've spent years being angry, lonely and just plain miserable, I just want to be happy. I know I'm jumping the gun here but who knows, maybe we'll even have a few brats of our own."

She watched his eyes widen, it made her chuckle. "I'm not sure if I'm fatherly material."

"On the contrary, I think you'd make a great father. Better than mine, that's for sure."

"Well when you put it that way." He laughed. "Maybe that would be nice, having a few little ones running around."

Liz sat up, then straddled him. She could feel his growing arousal hitting her ass, making her smirk. Rorke sat up a few seconds later, slighting adjusting her on his lap. He kissed her forehead and hummed. When he pulled back he saw the sadness and concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong babe?" He brushed her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek.

"This kind of brings me back to the years where I wasn't talking to my family. When I would use any relatively attractive guy to curve my loneliness. I felt so alone and I still do and I don't know what to do to make it go away." She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled. "I'm just afraid I'll still feel this way years from now when we have kids of our own."

"I don't want to sound harsh - you're family neglected you, making you reckless and turned you to drugs and sex for an escape. That loneliness will never disappear if you're still with them."

"I...I know you're right." She exhaled a breath, tracing another scar on his chest. "And I should've left years ago."

"Don't be too hard on yourself gorgeous, things will get a lot better." She glanced over at the clock and sighed. "I should go soon, don't want Merrick to come searching for me."

Rorke chuckled and smiled down at her. "What did you tell Merrick?"

"That I needed some alone time and I was going out for a walk."

"Ah." He leaned down, placing a firm kiss onto her lips. "One more round before you go?"

"Fuck yeah!"

 **xXx**

Liz was fixing herself up in the bathroom mirror before she headed back to her room. She wasn't looking forward to see Merrick after this and having to lie that she didn't like it. She looked in the mirror, her finger tracing the scar on her right eyebrow. It matched Rorke's, which she thought was funny.

She flipped the switch, engulfing the bathroom in darkness as she walked back out into the bedroom. Rorke was dressed and sitting on the bed with a pen and paper in his hand. She arched a brow and sat down next to him.

"What're you writing?"

He looked up briefly, than back down at the paper. "My info for you. You don't need to rush to get to me, I know it'll be hard enough to get past Merrick, let along Hesh. Once you've found an opening, contact me and I'll meet you at the stadium."

Liz took the paper from his hand, reading over his info-link. "Okay. I hope it won't take longer than a week."

Rorke nodded. "Logan will be fine, I might keep him in that hole for personal reason, but he won't have a scratch on him. Well besides the ones he got from that mission."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I should get going." She stood up, heading for the door. Rorke following her. When she came to it, she stopped and turned to him. "I haven't felt this happy in a very long time and I just wanted to say thank you!"

"You don't need to thank me, it was my pleasure." He leaned down giving her one last kiss before she left. "Now get out of here before I make you stay the night."

She swatted her hand in the air and scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you soon."

Rorke chuckled and watched her leave. As soon as the door closed behind her, lock clicking into place he let out a sigh. He would be lying if he said he didn't want her to stay the night with him, to wake up with her right beside him.

He walked back into the bedroom, laying down on the bed. He looked over to the side of the bed she was on, running his hand over the spot. It was still warm. He laid down on the bed, moving his arms behind his head - looking up at the plain white ceiling above. Reminiscing on the past two hours he spent with her, and what was to come.

 **xXx**

Liz knocked on her own door, cursing herself for forgetting the damn key for the room. Merrick opened it seconds later, chuckling as she entered the room. "Don't say anything, I know I forgot the key."

"I wasn't going to say anything." He walked behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "How'd everything go?"

She turned around to face him, a gleeful look on her face. "I have him wrapped around my finger. Oh and the deals going down in a week."

She walked over to the bed, sitting down with a content sigh. He followed her, sitting down next to her. "Okay, we'll inform the rest of the team once we get back. Now the real question….who was better, me or him?"

Liz stared at him in disbelief, mouth slightly agape. She wasn't thinking he would ask her _that_ , and that he would try to forget it ever happened. "I'm not answering that, no way."

"And why not?"

"Because it's not fair."

"Not fair to who?"

"Thomas."

"Okay, okay." He kissed her temple. "Let's get some sleep."

"Thank you."

She kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed, waiting for Merrick to join her. Once he did, he shut off the light and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

 **xXx**

They finally made it back to base, Merrick opened the door letting Liz go in first. He kicked the door shut with his foot and dropped their bags by the desk. He turned around to see Liz sprawled out on the bed, it made him laugh. She looked up, quirking a brow when she saw the gaping smile on his face.

"What? You making fun of me Thomas?"

He laughed again and sat down next to her. "No, of course not. You're cute, that's all. I've never seen someone get so happy by seeing a bed."

"Well we made a lot of memories on this bed."

A small smile graced his face as he thought back on the few weeks they've been on base and how much that mattress got used. "That's true, it does have some really good memories."

"Exactly." She got up and stretched. "I'm gonna see Hesh, tell him we're back and about the plan."

"Okay, I'm gonna take a quick shower."

"Okay."

He was discharged from the infirmary a few days ago so she was hoping he would be in his room, if not she would have to go searching for him and she didn't want that.

Coming to his door, she knocked a few times. When no answer came she knocked again, thinking he might be asleep. When he still didn't answer, she went for the knob, slowly turning it. It was unlocked.

"Hesh?" She peaked her head in to see the room empty. "Hmph, not here."

She looked at his bed to see a neatly folded piece of paper. She quirked a brow and picked it up to read it.

 _Liz,_

 _As much as I loved your plan about getting Logan back, it's not going to happen. I'm going after him, I'm going to try and save him. If I don't succeed I just want you to know that I love you very much and I'm proud of the women you came to be. You have a chance at a happy life, a chance I'll never get to have. I want you and Tom to settle down and have a family, I want you two to have a long happy life together. I still have hope we'll see each other again someday. Give Riley a few scratches behind the ears for me, will ya?_

 _Love,_

 _David._

She clutched the note in her hands, feeling her heart being torn apart. Why would he do this? Why would he go after Logan knowing it was a suicide mission? She felt the tears welling in her eyes and with the note in her hands, she ran back to her room.

The door slammed opened, startling Merrick who changing into a new pair of close. He saw how upset Liz was and was right by her side in a matter of seconds. "Hon what's wrong?"

"Hesh went after Logan." She cried. She handed Merrick the note and sat down on the bed.

Merrick held it in his hands and ready, glancing over to Liz once he was done. He sat down next to her, bring her in for a hug. "We'll tell Keegan and go after him. You're not losing another brother Liz. I promise."

"I hope we find him before Rorke does. If he has both of them, he'll never trade me for two of them."

"Hey, don't think like that. Hesh is still injured, he shouldn't have gone to far."

She pulled away, wiping her eyes. "You're right. Let's go find Keegan."

Merrick nodded and stood up. Liz was the first one out the door, leaving him standing alone in the middle of their room. He looked down at the note and sighed. "Hesh you dumb sonofabitch you better not have gone far."

He set the note on the desk and followed after Liz.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been 5 year. 5 long years since Logan's abduction and Hesh's little crusade. They never found him, the jeep he stole was found abandoned nearly 200 miles away from the base. He hid his tracks well, even Keegan had a hard time tracking him, which meant he covered his tracks well because he didn't want to be found. And with the treaty that no US soldiers could go into Federation territory they were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Liz never contacted Rorke, she made the hardest decision to stop the hunt for Hesh and just get on with life. She wanted too though, but if she did Rorke would've kept them all and she couldn't allow that. At least Logan wasn't alone anymore and that gave her peace.

Her life changed drastically after that. With the ending of the war, everyone on base was aloud to go back to civilian life. Her, Merrick and Keegan settle down in Tom's hometown of Sacramento, California. They bought a cute 4 bedroom, 3 bath modern house with a spacious yard for Riley Merrick and Keegan took up jobs as training officers at the US Naval & Marine Corps Center, which was only an 18 minute drive from their house. They didn't mind having Keegan live with them, Liz thought it would be better for him to live with them instead of alone and she enjoys his company.

With a lot of down time now, Liz wanted to cook more and it was a few and far between that she could cook a meal on base. Now with a nice big kitchen she did almost if not all the cooking and baking. And she was loving every second of it.

It was friday night, Merrick and Keegan were at work and Liz was sat at the kitchen table watching her daughter, Ellie color. Her and Merrick welcomed their little miracle, a little over three years ago. Little Ellie was drawing a picture of her family, while having her nightly milk and cookies before bed. She could tell she was almost done, she had already drawn mommy, herself, daddy, uncle Keegie and she was coloring in Riley. And everyone was in stick figure form. The pup was all tuckered out in a ball on the couch.

Liz heard the front door open, knowing Merrick and Keegan were finally home. Ellie got off the chair and ran as fast as she could to meet him. She could hear the 'daddy, daddy, daddy' from the kitchen. Smiling to herself as she got, walking into the living room to see Merrick picking up his little princess so she could give him a big hug. Like she does every day he comes home.

"Doesn't uncle Keegie get a hug?" Keegan pouted his lips at her which made her laugh. She nodded then flung herself into his arms. Liz and Merrick both though Keegan was an amazing uncle, he had a way with kids and Ellie loves him to death. "Are those cookies I smell?"

Keegan set Ellie down, glancing at entry way to the kitchen and Liz.

"Yes. Mommy just made them, come on uncle Keegie." She grabbed his hand, pulling him into the kitchen.

Liz and Merrick couldn't help but smile. Ellie had long dark brown wavy hair and brown eyes that reminded them of toffee and she was the perfect mix between both parents. She felt Merrick's arm wrapped around her waist, she looked up to him and smiled, then gave him a kiss, the first since he left for work.

"How did we make something so perfect?"

They were standing by the entryway to the kitchen watching Ellie and Keegan draw together. It was still hard to fathom sometimes that the little girl sitting at her usual spot at the kitchen table was her's and Merrick's.

Liz could remember the day when she told Tom she was pregnant. He was at work and she was doing things around the house, she had a feeling she was about a week and a half before she got the courage to actually find out. Once she saw the positive sign on the test, she nearly broke down in happy tears. She could hardly wait until Tom came home, it felt like the day dragged on and as soon as she saw the door start to open she got up off the couch and went to meet him with the biggest smile on her face saying she had something to tell him.

He motioned for her to continue, she didn't say anything just reach for one of his hands and placed it on her stomach and said 'You're gonna be a dad.' The most exhilarating smile formed on his face and the next thing she knew she was in his embrace. That was also the first time she saw him cry. They told Keegan after the three month mark and he was bouncing up and down with happiness and then started to cry too.

"Love!"

Liz and Tom watched Ellie and Keegan color for a little longer, letting Ellie stay up a little past her bedtime. Eventually even little Ellie started to fall asleep at the table. Liz picked her up, resting her head on her shoulder and brought her up stairs to her room, luckily Tom was right behind them. He started to remove all of Ellie's stuff animals, leaving her favorite purple owl that she sleeps with. Liz could tell she was already asleep on her shoulder by how she was breathing and it was also a good thing she was already in her pajamas. Once Tom got the bed all ready, she gently put her down on the bed and tucked her in, giving her a kiss on the forehead while Tom turned on her night light. She waited by the door so Tom could give his little princess a good night kiss. She couldn't help but thank the stars that Ellie was brought into their life. She now understood the meaning of unconditional love.

She walked out into the hall while Merrick 'shut' the door, leaving it opened a crack. He was still in his Navy uniform, which Liz found very attractive on him, blue really brought out his eyes.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and I'll be down in a few."

"Okay. I should probably get down stairs anyways before Keegan eats all the cookies like last time."

Tom laughed and kissed her one last time before departing. She walked into the kitchen and luckily found Keegan eating the plate she made him for dinner. "Oh thank god, I thought you would be eating all the cookies like last time."

Keegan rolled his eyes and went back to his food. Liz grabbed Ellie's picture and put it up on the fridge, next to her others. She grabbed the crayons and pad of paper and put them in her art box in the living room.

"It's not my fault you make such delicious cookies." said Keegan from the kitchen. Liz walked back in and sat down at the table and grabbed a cookie from the plate.

"A little self restraint goes a long way Keegan." She said with a laugh.

She almost has to make a few batches every night, 'cause some scout sniper she knows likes to sneak downstairs in the middle of the night for a midnight snack.

"I don't have that when it comes to your cooking. You're a hell of a lot better than your husband is."

They both laughed, Merrick wasn't a bad cook per-say, but then again he never really had to cook. He spent a good chunk of his life at military bases and the 10 year long war didn't help.

"Liz? Can...can I ask you something?" He rubbed the back of his neck, looking unsure of himself. Until Liz motioned for him to continue. "Do you miss them?"

"Everyday. I know they're alive though, I can feel it. Wherever they are."

Keegan nodded. They never really talked about Hesh and Logan, better not to dwell on the past. Liz always had a feeling they were alive and she believed it. She did grant Hesh's wishes though Her and Merrick got married and had a beautiful baby girl a year later. She also kept the letter, it was one of the last things to remember him by. Everything else was destroyed in the Santa Monica attack. Now she had a house filled with family pictures and Ellie's drawings.

It was a little bittersweet though too. She always thought when or if she had a family, there would be pictures with Hesh and Logan in them. Now there's none.

Merrick walked into the kitchen freshly showered and dressed, he grabbed his plate from the fridge and heated up his food. Once his food was just the right temp he sat down next to Liz, taking a bite and moaning in satisfaction.

"I know."

Keegan got up from the table and washed his plate off. Sitting back down, grabbing a cookie and nearly shoving the whole thing in his mouth. Liz and Tom shook their heads and chuckled. They sat in silence for a little bit, just soaking in each others presence. Once Tom was done he got up and washed his plate in the sink as well. He sat back down and pulled Liz's seat closer to his so he could wrap an arm around her.

"We would both be screwed if it wasn't for my beautiful wife"

"We would probably be stuck eating packaged foods if it wasn't for her."

"I don't think I could live like that. Thanks for dinner babe."

"Well you two are welcome."

Merrick grabbed a cookie, while Keegan was stuffing another one in his mouth. That man could eat an elephant if he could.

"Did you add white chocolate to these?"

"Yeah. We had a little less than half a bag left so I figured why not add them in with the other chocolate. Ellie's a fan and so is Keegan." Liz pointed to the man across the table from them. He just nodded as he chewed away.

"Me too."

"You're a fan of all my cooking and baking."

"That's true."

"Since your guy's anniversary is coming up, do you have anything special planned for the occasion? Like making me an uncle again?" A sly smile forming on his lips.

"I have something planned for the occasion but it's a surprise. As for another child, we haven't talked about that yet."

"I wouldn't mind another one." said Liz, shrugging her shoulders.

"See..."

"Shut up Keegan."

Liz laughed. She wondered if Keegan had an older sibling with a child, it wasn't a coincidence on how good he was around kids. But she wasn't going to ask him, not now anyways. They ended up calling it a night quite early with everyone being exhausted. Keegan was in his room, probably in a food coma. Liz and Merrick were snuggled up in bed together. Liz found it funny how much Merrick's libido went down since she got pregnant with Ellie. Now they end up doing it at least 3 times a week instead of every night like they use too. They both would rather spend that time sleeping, it wasn't an easy feat running after a toddler everyday.

"Do you want another child?" Merrick eventually asked.

Liz looked up at him. "I wouldn't mind another one. Do you?"

"I would love another one. Being a dad has been the most amazing thing in the world and I have you to thank for that." He kissed the top of her head, making her smile.

"Well you helped a little. And okay but we're gonna have to wait a little."

Tom gave her a confused look until he remembered why…"Oh right. You're on birth control, I kinda forgot." He chuckled to himself.

"I'm really curious about that surprise, can you give me a hint?" She pouted her lip at him and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry hon. You're just gonna have to wait." He said with a laugh, which made Liz huff out a breath.

"Fine...Big meany."

"What was that?" he went right for her most ticklish part of her. Making her laugh and pull away.

"No..."

She saw him creep closer, making her back away even more. Eventually she got off the bed, which made him stop and return to his original position. Now was not the time for tickle fight. He motioned to the spot next to him, hoping she would come back to bed. She almost did until she saw the small smirk on his lips.

"I'm sorry, okay? Please come to bed." Liz sighed and obliged, this time not curling up next to him on her side of the bed. She turned to him and saw he was staring at her with his mouth opened.

"What?"

"I..I..I thought you would snuggle with me."

This time he pouted his lip at her, which made her laugh and move back to the original position they were moments ago. He let out an almost concealed laugh and gingerly went over her ticklish spot again, making her jerk a little. "Thomas!"

"Yes dear?"

"Let's just go to bed."

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

 **xXx**

The following day Liz and Ellie were doing some grocery shopping, she thought it would be a good time to stock up on some more of Ellie's snacks and few household items they needed.

Ellie was seated in the shopping cart with her purple owl named Booboo and some cheez-its that they brought from home. Snacks always kept her occupied while they went out shopping and Liz could get it done faster.

She was putting a case of apple juice boxes in the cart when Ellie spoke up.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"How did you and daddy meet?"

"We met at work."

She saw the most exhilarating smile spread across Ellie face, it made her chuckle.

"Daddy trained you too?"

"No baby." She laughed. "We made sure bad men didn't come into our country."

She saw Ellie's face scrunch in confusion, knowing she was about to ask and was slightly regretting saying that. Ellie was a 3 year old child and Liz wasn't close to being ready to fully tell her what life was like before.

"Bad men? Why did bad men want to come into our country?" Ellie's bottom lip quivered and she hugged Booboo as hard as she could.

"Yeah, they wanted to take over our country. But don't worry your daddy, uncle Keegie and I made sure that didn't happen."

Liz watched her visibly relax, letting her grip on Booboo ease up. "Uncle Keegie too."

"Yup, we worked together too."

"Wow! Are we safe now? No more bad men will come?"

"We're safe!"

"You're the best mommy in the entire world!"

She laughed and kissed her forehead. Being a parent is by far the hardest thing she's ever done, but also the most rewarding. She loved how curious her little girl was. Liz and Tom made sure they always gave Ellie an answer to any questioned she asked, even if it sounded silly. She also loved how big her imagination was, she would watch her play with her dolls and stuff animals while she made up a whole scenario between them.

But the thing she loved most was watching Tom with her. He would do anything to make her laugh, even if it made a complete fool out of himself. And he would do anything to protect her, like checking for monster in the closet and under her bed and laying down his life if need be. He was made to be a father and Liz couldn't have picked a more loving and caring man to spend the rest of her life with.

Though her mind did travel to Rorke from time to time when she would watch Ellie and Merrick play together, wondering if Rorke would have been the same. There were times where she didn't know what her heart wanted. She loved Tom, more than anything, that was certain. But a piece of her heart belonged to Rorke and that was the hardest part.

Running errands went well. She was thankful that she was granted such an easy going kid, no fussing, not crying, just peace.

Pulling into the driveway she saw Tom and Keegan in the front yard with Riley.

"Daddy!"

Turning the car off and getting out, Merrick was getting Ellie out of her car seat.

"You guys are home early."

Merrick held Ellie in his arm as she hugged his neck. "Yeah someone took over our shift."

"And they decided to tell us once we got there instead of calling. That was 18 minutes we didn't have to drive."

"Well I'm glad you're home!"

Liz leaned up giving Merrick a kiss on the lips.

"Me too!" said Ellie all excitedly.

Merrick set Ellie down so they could all get the groceries inside, even Riley helped. He trotted inside with a bag in his mouth and set it on the floor, everyone else put them on the table.

"Thank you Riley."

Liz got one of his treats out and gave it to him, the pup turned around and walked back into the living room to eat it.

She began to put the groceries away while Merrick made Ellie her lunch. Which was usually a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the crust cut off and apple juice in her favorite princess cup and if she was sick of her sandwiches than it was macaroni and cheese. Liz who happened to be starving herself asked Merrick to make her one too, but add chips on the side as well.

"Ellie, your lunch is ready."

"Coming." Liz heard her little feet running across the wooden floor to get to the kitchen and sit down to eat. She watched her pull the chair out and climb onto it as Merrick set her plate and cup down in front of her. "Thank you daddy!"

"You're welcome princess."

Moments later, Liz sat down with a huff, sending the loose strands of hair flying in each direction.

"Everything alright hon?" Merrick set her plate down in front of her, concern etching his face.

"Yeah, just running errands can be exhausting." She grabbed a chip, popping it in her mouth while Merrick sat in his usual spot with his plate of food.

"Then why don't we pick a day and go as a family?"

"Because we never know when you're gonna get called to work." Sadness started to show over his face. He hated how much he worked, he would rather be home with his family. Watching his daughter grow. Liz place her hand on his, giving him a warm smile. "Why don't we go every Monday? How about that?"

"Yeah, okay."

The room went quiet, all were too busy eating their food until Ellie started a conversation.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Mommy told me you, mommy and uncle Keegie fighted some bad guys that were trying to take over our country."

Tom glanced over at her and she gave him a small smile. "Yes we did."

"Was it scawwy?"

"Some of the stuff, especially when your mom was in danger." Liz face-palmed and shook her head. Ellie was wide eyed.

"M-m-m-mommy was in danger?" Ellie stuttered out.

"No baby, mommy was not in danger. Your dad just likes to exaggerate things." said Liz who was glaring at Tom.

"What does exaggerate mean?"

"I make things bigger than they seem."

"Oh. Did you guys get a lot of boo boos?"

"Yes we did. But they were only small cuts."

"Did you protect mommy from the bad men?"

"With everything I had."

Liz mind flashback to when they first met. How he was always by her side and the first to make sure she was alright when she got hurt. He's always had her back.

"Would you still protect her?"

Liz was getting a little worried and she knew it had to do with the conversation at the grocery store.

Merrick pick Ellie up and set her on his lap. "Of course sweetheart. I love your mom very very much and I would do anything to protect her."

"And I would do the same for him."

"Okay. Can I go play now?"

Tom set her down and laughed. "Yes you can."

Ellie ran back into the living room and straight for her coloring stuff. Liz leaned over to give Tom a very passionate kiss, she could still taste the peanut butter from lunch.

"What was that for?"

Liz laughed at the confused look on his face. "What? I can't kiss my husband? No. It was for what you said."

"That I love you and I would protect you with my life?"

"Yeah. I know it's true but hearing you say it made me feel all fuzzy inside."

Tom lifted her up and placed her on his lap, leaning a little to give her a kiss. He never thought his life would be this perfect or filled with this much love. "You know that's never going to change."

"I know."

 **xXx**

Later that afternoon they decided to take Ellie to the park. It was only a 10 minute walk from their house and the weather was perfect. Tom and Liz were sitting on a bench watching Ellie play with the other kids, Riley was playing fetch with Keegan in the nearby field. It was still hard to believe they were at war 5 years ago. Now everything was serene and peaceful instead of chaos everywhere you turned.

It was late spring, the weather was warm with a nice cool breeze. It was nice, it brought Liz back to when she was a kid and her and her brothers' would spend all day outside playing in the yard. Forgetting to eat and drink because they would be having so much fun.

"I've been thinking about retiring."

"Do you?" She angled herself a little more towards him but still had an eye on Ellie.

"Yes. I've missed so much of Ellie's life already and I don't want to be an absent parent."

"Okay. We don't need to worry about work, we have enough money saved up to last us quite a long time. It'll make Ellie happy."

"I'm sure it will!" He gave her a warm smile that she mirrored. "I now understand why you didn't want to go back to work after she was born."

"I didn't want that for her, I didn't want someone else raising our child while we worked almost nonstop. That's the only thing I hate about military life."

"Me too. I didn't mind it, at least before I met you that is." He chuckled "Now I'd rather spend the day with my family. The family that I'm so grateful to have."

Liz smiled. "Keegan was right about one thing...We are perfect for each other."

"Yes we are!" Her smile turned into a frown, thinking on the time of year. "It's getting to be that time of year again."

"I know. We'll think of something, we always do."

"I know. It's just...I love you, you know that and I love the family we have started, Ellie has been the greatest blessing but, I can't help but wonder if I made the right choice 5 years ago. I never imagine I would lose my whole family in the span of 3 weeks and if it wasn't for you and Keegan I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Merrick soften his face and brought her in for a hug. "Don't say that. We both know they're still alive."

"I know. It's a good thing we decided to get married around the time, at least I have our anniversary to look forward too. And that surprise."

"4 years already. It seems longer."

"It does."

"Mommy mommy mommy mommy mommy"

Liz looked over to see Ellie come running over to her. "Yeah baby?"

"I got dirt all over my pants." She lifted her leg to show her the small dirt stain on her knee.

"That's alright. It'll come off in the wash."

"Okay. When are we going home?"

"Do you want too?" asked Tom

"No." she said shaking her head

"15 more minutes. It's starting to get dark."

Ellie nodded then ran back over to her friends.

Keegan and Riley finally came over, the pup was pooped and was panting pretty hard. Keegan sat down next to Liz with a deep sigh. Liz grabbed the bowl from her bag and her bottle of water, pouring some into the bowl for Riley.

When it was time to head home Liz couldn't tell who was more of a drama queen, her daughter or Riley. Ellie finally decided it wasn't a bad idea to head home when she knew she was going to get carried. Liz had her on her hip, now they were just waiting for Riley. He was still laying on the ground. Finally Keegan just picked him up. The walk back home was relatively quiet. Riley even decided being carried was a good thing.

Once inside Liz brought Ellie up to her room to get her changed. Setting her on her bed, she went over to her dresser.

Opening her pajama drawer. "Which pair do you want to wear tonight?"

"The ones that match daddy's uniform."

"Okay."

Liz grabbed the blue camouflage shorts and shirt and shut the drawer. Helping Ellie get changed, she was doing better with changing her own clothes, but still had trouble with her shirts and shoes. "Did you have fun at the park?"

"Yes. I like going to the park."

"That's good. I use to go to the park a lot when I was younger."

"You went to the park too? The same one?" The excitement started to show on her little face.

"No. I lived in a different city."

"Oh. Can we go there someday?"

"I wish we could. But it got destroyed."

"Destroyed?"

Liz finished getting Ellie dressed and sat down on the edge of the bed, tossing her dirty clothes into the laundry basket. "Yeah. By the bad men."

"Oh. Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes."

"Where did daddy live?"

"He was born here, just like you. But he moved around a lot."

"Really? He was born here?" The excitement in her features showing once again.

"Yes he was."

"Wow. But why did he move a lot? Didn't he like it here?"

"Yes he did, that's why we decided to settle down here. He moved because of his dad's work."

"Oh okay."

Liz and Ellie walked back down stairs. She went right for her coloring box, making Liz smile. She was always drawing or coloring, both her and Merrick think she'll be an artist when she grows up.

She went into the kitchen where Tom was, looking around and didn't see Keegan anywhere. "Where's Keegan?"

"Taking a shower."

"Ah. What do you want for dinner? I'm starving?"

"I actually ordered pizza. I didn't want you slaving over a hot stove, especially since we took her out so late."

"Mmm pizza and you know I don't mind the cooking, especially knowing you and Keegan take turns doing the dishes." She gave him a sly smile then chuckled.

"Oh really?"

Liz was standing against the counter, Merrick leaned down to give her a kiss and sneakily try to slide his hand down her pants. Liz broke the kiss and gave him a look, he removed his hand with a sigh. "Ellie is right in the other room, she can see us perfectly."

"I would have removed my hand before she could see."

"Remember last time? When you did that and Keegan came in and your hand got stuck?"

Merrick shook his head and laughed. "That was awkward and thank god he's forgotten about it...hopefully."

"Mmm. We can continue this later."

"I'm looking forward to it." said Tom, giving her a wink, making her laugh

They were all sat around the table eating, all the excitement from the day tired Ellie out. Her head was on the table and her eyes slowly started to close, but she still managed to eat. Soon after, sleep finally took her over and Merrick got up and brought her to bed.

They crashed on to their bed, breathing heavily, after catching her breath Liz grabbed a tissue to clean herself off with. They didn't say anything, they just laid together in perfect harmony. Eventually Liz got up and put her pajamas back on, glancing over to see Merrick doing the same. Getting back into bed, she snuggled up next to him. Merrick played with her hair, which always lulled her to sleep and within minutes that's exactly what she was doing. Merrick followed soon after.


End file.
